<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UNDER YOUR BED by sameeelove00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403135">UNDER YOUR BED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameeelove00/pseuds/sameeelove00'>sameeelove00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babii, offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cussing, Death, Demons, Eventual Sex, Fluff and Humor, Horror, Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameeelove00/pseuds/sameeelove00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>UMBRA, a world wherein the first appearance of light in the morning to the period of ambient darkness from sunset to sunrise, the period when the sun is below or above the horizon, will always belong to the different shadows in the dark. <br/>A world, which humans are only allowed to exist for only two reasons,<br/>Either the human world sold you to be a slave or <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>A royal shadow is your mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shadows in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun dipped below the horizon, the blazing colors were shown as the cloud start to cover the sky, clouds producing unsettling ambience combined with the rounded dull moon, wolves howling from Umbra, menacing laugh from witches and demons can be heard, these are only few of the reasons why humans in the human world rarely stay outside at night. Children were even forced to sleep … scared to hear rattling, strange noises, scared that their fear will be smelled by a shadow.</p><p>Gun was different. He was enticed by the night, he always knew he was different at the age of 16, he was far different from being an ordinary human. In fact, his whole family are definitely not human.  Maybe that is one of the reasons why they are living in the woods far from actual people.</p><p>‘ GUNNNNNN! You fucking bastard! Comeback here! ‘</p><p>‘ You little shit! Wait till I get my hands on you ‘</p><p>The handsome mischief maker wiped the gushing blood coming from his forehead, he became one with the wind as he ran faster, smirking, yelling at his company,</p><p>‘Come on, how come I am faster, stronger than you and yet you call yourself … uhm I don’t know ALPHA?! HAHAHAHAH ‘ he mocked</p><p>‘ Shit! Shit! Shit! ‘ Gun cursed, when he glanced behind him.</p><p>A huge silver wolf with golden majestic eyes is running after him instead of a six feet tall, muscled topless handsome guy.  Gun hurriedly make a sudden turn, jumping to the branch of the tallest tree that he can sight.</p><p>Joss, the Alpha of Silver Pack, was too agitated to even notice the pond coming his way, annoyed he shifted back to his human form.</p><p>‘ come down here! you cheater! ‘</p><p>Gun tossed him a branch of tree with five leaves on it. ‘Whatever sore loser, cover your small dick! Hahaha’</p><p>Joss placed his hand on his hips proudly puffing his chest.</p><p>‘try telling me that after you show me yours first ‘ He teased making Gun snicker.</p><p>Joss chuckled, grabbing a random short that Gun tossed at him afterwards, they start to walk slowly back to the pack’s mansion. He draped his arms over Gun’s shoulder.</p><p>‘What’s your plan for your 21<sup>st</sup> birthday? It’s tomorrow right? ‘</p><p>Gun strangely felt like someone was watching them from the dark, he glanced back to the spot where they fooled around earlier and saw nothing.</p><p>‘ <em>*shivers* Weird. I fucking swear I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me</em> ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GUN’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I hid behind Joss’ body built when I sensed a carrot cake is about to thrown in my direction violently, it landed perfectly on Joss’ abs making me laugh and whistle.</p><p>‘Ohooo all of you puppies are so dead to your alpha ‘ I playfully warned the little culprits, but Joss being a spoilsport calmly went to his room to shower and told the younger ones to just clean up.</p><p>‘How come his annoyance is only directed to me? ‘I pouted asking the best friend of Joss who’s currently watching Vampire diaries, how fantastic. Note the sarcasm.</p><p>‘ Really Luke? Vampire diaries? ‘I made a face, evidently showing how displeasure I am feeling right now.</p><p>Equally handsome beta Luke shrugged,</p><p>‘what? Alpha Mond told everyone to watch it for us to understand you more. And it’s quite good? Anyway, any plans for your birthday tomorrow? Who knows, you will finally have your mate? Hmm what will you do if Joss end up being your mate? Hahahaha that will be so funny, if that actually happens. ‘</p><p>‘ Forgetting something important asshole? ‘</p><p>A moment of realization from his dumb statement and unwanted teasing finally sink in to him.</p><p>‘ Oh right. You already have a mate. <em>The main reason why Joss is only annoyed with you</em> ‘</p><p>‘ I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that last part of what you said ‘</p><p>Right.</p><p>I haven’t properly introduced myself.</p><p>I am Gun.</p><p>A vampire, the only vampire who’s lucky enough and crazy enough to live and grow older with a pack of wolves.</p><p>Yet for me, I am nothing but a fake wanna be vampire because when I am finally sent to the Umbra.</p><p>I will turn into my unknown original form. Who knows what kind of creature I will be?</p><p>Complicated?</p><p>So much.</p><p>Deal with it.</p><p>I honestly don’t know, what happened, my whole life I thought I was a werewolf too, I mean come on, I am in a pack, the alpha of the Silver pack was considered to be my dad at that time, I heal extremely fast, has super strength like them, heightened senses, and incredible night vision. I possess every characteristic of my so-called family, except that I can’t shift into my wolf form, rather age slowly and I’m a bit smarter than them I guess.</p><p>I also got their possessiveness and being territorial traits, so I thought I was like them, different yet still belonged with them.</p><p>But things changed and unravel a mystery when I turned eighteen.</p><p>We thought that I met my mate that time, you see every wolves have their destined (soul) mates, and when they met them they undergo a cycle of heat, that normally lasts five to ten days. It was indeed a heat, a different heat. A heat of waves, me lusting over someone’s blood.</p><p>Fucking disgusting metallic taste of blood. I woke up after ten days, tied in bed, my family giving me strange looks, and then I look at the mirror. I saw myself like a fully bloomed flower, flushing cheeks, I felt strange with my own appearance, I was so enticing, alluring everything!</p><p>I was even faster, stronger than normal, the most shocking thing was that I actually have a pair of fangs that indicates true blood. Alpha Mond sneaked into the Umbra, to seek for an advice from a powerful and friendly witch.</p><p>
  <em>‘ My, oh my! One soul lies anxious wide awake, one soul lies confused tightly shut eyes, utter no cries, fearless alpha you just raised a royal vampire groom in your household. Protect him right, treasure him wholly and when the time comes that he was fully groomed, ready to fulfill his role in the world of shadows, Silver pack will be rewarded gracefully and beautifully for taking care the Light of the Prince of all shadows. ’ the witch maliciously chanted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ you mean to say a time will come that Gun, the one I treated like my own son, my pack’s dreamed alpha will be taken away from us?  ‘ Alpha Mond’s voice was filled with fear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ Taken away? Oh, No, No, No my dear Alpha. He was never yours to begin with. He doesn’t belong to that pack of yours. He doesn’t deserve hiding, camouflaging in the woods of the human world as one of you when he’s not. ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Is there any way we can do to turn him back to normal? For us not to lose him. ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The witch clenched her teeth before grinning,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ Alpha, the two destined soul were awaken, the time will come that you have to choose, either be rewarded by sending your beloved Gun to the Umbra or hide him forever suffer consequences later on.  May I remind you pseudo vampire a royal vampire groom, like him, will eventually be thirsty for blood, possibly killing all of you since he can’t be satisfied until he have a taste of his soulmate’s blood? Oh! And not to scare you oh almighty alpha, but the prince of all shadows is different now, the throne was switched few years ago after you isolated from Umbra. The youngest offspring of the King is much ruthless and dangerous. He is definitely more possessive and territorial than all of you wolves, compared to all shadows out there. He denied waking up and decided to be a dormant, stopped aging when he discovered that his mate will be born years after him. He wanted to wait for him, before taking over the Umbra. And your son, finally managed to wakes him up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Think wisely. It will be better to give his groom heartedly and your pack will surely be treated royally once you come back to the Umbra. ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘My son is a vampire and bound to be the Prince’s mate. Great ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The witch let out a laugh like a mad woman ‘Alpha. Those powers of him were all borrowed from the Prince. A sort of protection amulet, him disguising as a vampire, him acting like a vampire will end the moment he’s back at the Umbra, he’s back to where he belong and that’s alongside the Prince. His original form will then be discover. So if you are thinking to rely on Gun’s pseudo powers to hide from the Prince. Think again. ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Original form?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The witch glanced mysteriously, an emotion of fear crossed her face, with cold feet she said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ I can no longer answer you and please you may now leave Alpha ‘ </em>
</p><p>We were all confused and terrified by the news. During the first weeks after that news, members of the Silver pack avoided me as much as they can, at the same time showed respect, scared that they will anger me and uncontrollably end up eating them alive. *rolled eyes* Drama queens.    </p><p>A royal prince vampire’s mate, my original form remains unknown.</p><p>So what?</p><p>Sighed. Who am I kidding?</p><p>I don’t blame them being scared of me.</p><p>What if I’m one of those filthy demons with horns and slimy tongue?!</p><p>Worst?!</p><p>A fucking human.</p><p>Damn! I don’t want to end up being a personal blood bag to that blood sucker. No offense to those humans who have vampires mate, but that’s how I viewed being a vampire’s mate and you’re a human. You are nothing but a blood bag supply to them.</p><p>Lol. That was so hypocrite of me when I was literally salivating during my eighteenth birthday with just the thought of someone’s blood.</p><p>So far, after that birthday incident of mine, I never crave for anyone’s blood, my fangs will just occasionally appear when I’m angry or frustrated, other than that nothing. I went back living like any other werewolves well, aside from hiding myself this time around during full moon, because these animals are too wild,  and the evident smell of me being a vampire this time is driving them crazy wanting to behead me psh. Natural survival instinct, kicking in. Members started treating me the way they used to when they later on realized that I will always be their Gun, the usual annoying egoistic Gun. Who am I kidding they are just all following their Alpha’s order. </p><p>Anyway, enough of that. I huffed, going upstairs, laying down on my bed thinking,</p><p>I can’t even understand myself and all of you are assuming to understand me by watching those…</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> Stupid idiots.</p><p>‘<em>*chuckles* yeah they’re stupid</em> ‘</p><p>Oh. Right. I forgot.</p><p>After my eighteenth birthday incident, an annoying sexy voice constantly appears out of nowhere invading my mind. I even hoped that he was actually my inner wolf, who knows? He was useful at times, when I am in danger or whenever I was too occupied to think, he will say annoying stuff randomly snapping me out of it. But most of the times, he’s just an annoying sexy voice intruding my mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I toss myself from left to right, finding a comfortable position to sleep,</p><p>‘ <em>having some trouble sleeping? </em> ‘</p><p>I covered both of my ears, trying to stop these annoying sexy voice,</p><p>‘ <em>why don’t you go out for a quick run outside?</em> ‘</p><p>I nibbled my lips, considering the idea,</p><p>‘ <em>feeling the breeze of the wind, and coldness brushing to your skin outside may ease your mind. A good solution to make you fall asleep ‘</em></p><p>‘ Alpha Mond said I’m not allowed to go outside starting tonight, just until my birthday is over. I can’t disobey. ‘</p><p>I answered the voice inside my head like a lunatic.</p><p>‘ <em>He’s not your Alpha. He can’t boss you around. You are the most powerful creature in the Silver pack. Come on. Just a quick stride in the human world </em>‘</p><p>Human world? Fuck. It’s been too long since I sneaked into the human world the real, human world not like here in the woods, the last time was before my eighteenth birthday.</p><p>‘ <em>come on, a little peek won’t hurt</em> ‘</p><p>I gulped as I watched the night sky view, wind was whistling when I opened my windows as if it was calling me to play outside.</p><p>I shut my eyes, trying not to be tempted,</p><p>‘ <em>no one will know, as long as you come back before someone check your </em>room ‘</p><p>How about the wolves patrolling outside, shit! Joss is one of them too.</p><p>I frowned when I heard the voice inside my head hissed.</p><p>
  <em>‘Who cares about him? Psh then use the power you discovered a while ago in the woods when you were hiding from that filthy dog ‘</em>
</p><p>Invisibility.</p><p>Fuck. Yeah! I accidentally discovered that ability earlier.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>AHHHHHHHHHH! The breeze of the wind coming from the human world, the night sky looking calm and filled with shining stars, the smell of humans covered with expensive commercial perfumes, the noisy pretentious brats drinking alcohol in the alley.</p><p>Tsk. I wonder who’s the fastest among these five human. I grinned as I planned tricking the clueless humans.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fuck. Those were not humans! Definitely not humans! How?!</p><p>Ah! Stupid Gun!</p><p>Wait! Humans possessed by shadows?!</p><p>Fucking how?! Weren’t they supposed to be in the Umbra.</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re not basically a human too, why aren’t you in the Umbra?’</em>
</p><p>Shut up I yelled inside my mind clearly pissed at how sarcastic that question is.</p><p>What are they doing? What kind of shadows are they? Why are they possessing humans?!</p><p>‘ AND STOP FUCKING CHASING ME YOU FILTHY FUCKING STRANGE SHITS’</p><p>I yelled frustrated when the five possessed humans are closely following me, cornering me. Fuck.</p><p>Think. Fucking Think Gun. I can’t hurt them physically, possessed by shadows or not they still have the human body. Close end, why am I such an idiot for trapping myself inside uh an abandoned building? Why did I fucking leave my comfortable bed and listened to the voice inside my head?</p><p>Now that I got a closer look to these guys, I noticed how their eyes resembling the color of the red full moon, and man! I thought my nose gone rotten for being able to smell how stinky they are. I was about to lunge, completely forgetting whatever consequence, I will just reason out that it was a self-defense huh, but then the smelly strangers retreated. </p><p>‘ ssss – ssss—‘  a sound of a hissing snake took the attention of those annoying possessed humans, I glanced over the snake before deciding to sneak out the building letting those bastards be busy being lured by it.</p><p>‘Shit so much for a birthday stroll! ‘</p><p>I bolted like a thunder, hurrying back to the woods near the pack’s territory. I was almost there until I felt like stopping on my tracks. The hair on my nape stood up when I felt a cold presence behind me, I turn around and a pair of fierce red eyes met my blank gray eyes, in a blink of an eye no one was there as if it was only a pigment of my imagination. Before I can continue to rush going home….</p><p>‘ssss--- sss—‘</p><p>The snake earlier was wrapped around my feet,</p><p>‘ go away you stupid---rep--!! achk! You fcking bit me?! ‘</p><p>‘ssss-ssss-sss’</p><p>it answered me mockingly, yes for me that snake is indeed mocking me!</p><p>‘w-wwhat are you? You’re not an ordinary snake’</p><p>Shit what to do?! My body freezes as if I was cursed by medusa,</p><p>‘ <em>call my name</em> ‘</p><p>The annoying voice seductively whispered in my thought.</p><p>‘ fuck you! Leave me alone ‘</p><p>He chuckles and I shivered at how I can actually feel the breath coming from his laughter. HOW COME?</p><p>‘ <em>call my name, piccolo</em> ‘</p><p>Piccolo my ass! I’m not a little one!</p><p>
  <em>‘ say my name ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My wristwatch started alarming, indicating it is already midnight. My 21<sup>st</sup> birthday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unconsciously, my mouth opened on its own. ‘ OFF ‘ </em>
</p><p>I stiffened when I felt someone’s moist lips at the surface of my nape.  All of a sudden a vanilla-like scent, seductive aroma, warm and inviting yet intimidating reached my sense of smell, hitting my nose seductively. My body collided into the stranger’s cold body, before darkness entirely take over my whole being, I remember him caressing my hair softly as he embraced me, I recall him speaking using that familiar annoying sexy voice….</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Long wait is over. I finally found you. Tesoro Mio “</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TESORO MIO ( my darling, my sweetheart )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>Long wait is over. I finally found you. Tesoro Mio “</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Long wait is over. I finally found you. Tesoro Mio “</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Long wait is over. I finally found you. Tesoro Mio “</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gun jolted, with heart pounding and sweaty palms he scan the room left and right, he exhaled in relief when he realized that he woke up in his bed, inside his room.</p><p>‘ it<em> was just a bad dream after all </em>‘   he chuckles at himself, ruffling his messy bed hair.</p><p>‘ <em>that scared the hell out of me. I thought it was real for a second, that dream was so convincing</em> ‘</p><p>He huffed, smiling ridiculously at the thought</p><p> </p><p>‘ FUCK !!!! ‘</p><p> </p><p>Gun fell off his bed when he saw two pairs of glaring eyes that belonged to Joss and Luke.</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>‘ what the hell?! You guys are so creepy! Did you two just watched over me as I sleep?!’</p><p>‘ what? no birthday greetings? At all? How about a surprise party then?’ Gun continue to question the two guys that are keen on staring at him. Joss was the one who firstly withdraw his eyes away from him,</p><p>‘ If you are fully awake now, you should go downstairs and fucking decide for yourself, just like what you always do. We told you to stay just until your birthday is over bastard but you didn’t listen. I guess you, yourself wanted him to find you. I honestly don’t care anymore. Do what you want. I fucking don’t care. ‘</p><p>Slamming the door, Joss walked out of his room.</p><p> </p><p>‘ am I in trouble? ‘</p><p> </p><p>Luke turn his head from side to side, scratching his ear awkwardly,</p><p>‘ the whole pack is in trouble Gun, you should see it for yourself. Let’s go, <em>before the pups pee and poop in their shorts, tsk an angry alpha and a shadow prince under the same roof. Happy Birthday Gun what a party sheesh</em> ‘</p><p>The extremely tense atmosphere was definitely not helping Gun to calm his nerves, he was anxious the moment he saw how every member of the pack was all gathered inside the pack’s living room, they were all quiet, stiffed and tensed. Joss was in one of the corner together with Luke, they were both avoiding an eye contact from him, Alpha Mond was looking at him with sadness and fear. Every head of each members of the pack keep their head bow down, having a staring contest on the floor, but their misty eyes, gloomy and fearful expression can’t elapsed his vision.</p><p>‘ What the hell is going on? It’s my fucking birthday yet all of you are looking as if I’m going to die, like we’re about to be terminated? Or something. Fucking grow some balls and look at me in the eye Joss what’s going on? ‘ he yelled frustrated, directing the last sentence towards his childhood frenemy.</p><p>He then sensed the mouth-watering vanilla-like scent, he roam his eyes following the scent and it seems like a slap back to reality, his cold feet was stuck on the floor, eyes almost bulging out of his sockets and his jaw dropping as he met a pair of red shining eyes.</p><p>‘ Y-YOU! ‘</p><p>The handsome unwanted guest grin from ear to ear showing his sharp fangs, in a flash the distance between them was nowhere to be found,</p><p>Off already had his index finger lifting Gun’s chin, keeping their eye contact.</p><p>‘ Good morning, Tesoro mio ‘ he greeted in a low and gruff voice.</p><p>Joss and the rest of the Silver pack growled lowly in unison as they saw the Prince of shadow touching Gun but all of them whimpered looking down when Off throw them a terrifying glare.</p><p>‘ Fuck off Leech! ‘ Gun hissed, slapping Off’s hand glaring at him when his head snapped out of it.</p><p>Off stare at his hand that was slapped by Gun, he then glanced at the latter.</p><p>Gun swear that the blood sucker prince’s face flashed a hurt expression but immediately masked it with a dangerous smirk.</p><p>‘ I suppose, you somehow need time to process everything through, I will leave quietly for now. But please don’t make me wait for too long. Or I may lose my mind, wipe off this whole territory of your so-called pack. So you will all crawl back to Umbra, begging me to show you mercy ‘ He warned before disappearing after giving Gun another hurt glance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘ what will happen to us now? ‘</p><p>‘ alpha, we need Gun to go with him or our pack will suffer ‘</p><p>‘ we believe we already done our part in his fate, we must let him go ‘</p><p>‘ the prince already warned us, wiping off our territory? He can do it in a snap! ‘</p><p>‘I don’t want to go back to Umbra! The competition there is deadly nowadays! ‘</p><p>‘ we honestly have nowhere to go Alpha ‘</p><p>‘ Gun exist because of him, it is only right for him to claim what belongs to him and his kingdom. ‘</p><p>‘ Alpha, your priority is our pack’s safety! Remember that, Gun doesn’t belong with us. He will only put us in danger, if he stay with us longer ‘</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Mond looked at his son Joss, being bombarded by his members, he then noticed Gun feet away from them hiding behind a huge tree, and without hesitation he left everyone, going after Gun.</p><p>‘ Son ‘</p><p>‘ I’m an outsider all along ‘ Gun stated coldly. </p><p>‘ No you’re not. They’re all just scared, <em>just like you </em>‘</p><p>Gun massaged his temple ‘ why am I such a curse? ‘</p><p>‘ You’re not a curse. You’re a blessing. Because if you don’t exist, the human world and Umbra will soon both suffer under the ruthless darkness of the Prince. You exist because you are the only key maintaining peace in both worlds. Gun, you are precious always remember that. ‘</p><p>Gun embraced him, ‘ is this your way to be guilt-free before kicking me out of the pack? ‘</p><p>‘ Son ‘</p><p>‘ I grew up hating Umbra Alpha ‘</p><p>‘ We hated Umbra Gun but you don’t. You were always hanging out at the top of the tallest tree near the pack’s mansion, hoping a glimpse of the night sky of that world. We may took you out of Umbra. But Umbra was always in you no matter where you go. You are after all meant to rule next to the Prince. ‘</p><p>‘ I don’t want to rule not with him ‘ Gun whimper, snuggling his head on Alpha Mond’s chest like a pup.</p><p>‘ but it’s your destiny, you were born for that, we can delay it but sooner or later you will end up following that path ‘</p><p>‘ I don’t want him ‘</p><p>‘ Me too, I don’t want him for you, but he’s meant to be yours and you… to be his. You two co-exist no matter what. And I know there’s a reason behind it, the only thing I keep holding on, for me to accept it. Give it a try son. Besides, you were once madly in love knowing mates exist when you were a kid ‘</p><p>‘ I was naïve and stupid. Totally clueless being a blood bag in the future ugh! ‘</p><p>Gun scoffed punching the tree nearby, he was busy letting off some steam when Joss interrupted him by kicking his knee lightly. Alpha Mond was already gone.</p><p>‘ What? Are you here to kick me out too? ‘</p><p>Gun glared at the alpha staring him down, what he didn’t expect was for him to apologize.</p><p>‘ I’m sorry ‘</p><p>Gun looked away, he can’t afford to look at his mighty frenemy being vulnerable.</p><p>‘ Shut up. No need to say sorry ‘</p><p>‘. They’re the whole reason why I was born, I am meant to protect them from any danger and harm. I-I can’t sacrifice my pack Gun. You’re important to me as well, you do know how much I---‘ </p><p>Gun covered Joss’ mouth,</p><p>‘ fucking say the L—word and I’ll slit your throat ‘</p><p>Joss chuckled at his brutality, slightly hiding his sad eyes,</p><p>‘ I’m going to miss you so bad that I may try to sneak inside the Umbra, just to be annoyed by you ‘</p><p>‘ You don’t even know if I will really go there once you kicked me out, I may lurk around in the human world and hide. And even if you all try sending me to his kingdom, you’re not sure that I will not run away and just follow instructions obediently. ‘ Gun snickered.  </p><p>Joss crossed his arm, smiling softly at him ‘ you won’t run away and you will surely go to his kingdom ‘</p><p>Gun raised his eyebrow at him, Joss smiled.</p><p>‘ because you will never put the lives of our pack in danger and I’m sure as hell your curiosity as to why out of all creatures out there, you were paired to that Prince is already annoying your hot-tempered stubborn head. ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gun was quietly observing, mesmerizing the quiet and peaceful night sky when a familiar hissing sound reached his sense of hearing. He gave the limbless reptile a fierce stare, frowning in the middle when the snake turn into a…. beautiful devil woman with red-toned skin, two red horns and has a forked tail… wearing nothing but her black underwear?!!!</p><p>He sat up from laying down the grass and moved backward, removing his black tank top, throwing it at her while covering his eyes in the process.</p><p>‘W-what the hell?! ‘</p><p>She let out a laugh in a high-pitched devil manner,</p><p>‘ Ah! Perhaps even if your mouth knows nothing but insults, you’re at least a gentleman. How cute sss- ‘ she hissed showing her red tongue , Gun was amused at how her tongue is split into two distinct tines at the tip like her original tongue when she was in her snake’s form.</p><p>‘ what do you want?! ‘</p><p>She crossed her arm at him. ‘ I should be the one asking you that, what do you want? Be stubborn stay in a world that will always makes you feel like an outsider and put everyone’s life in danger or give in to your destiny and everyone is safe and sound, ha! You may even end up loving being in the arms of the Prince. You two are made for each other from the very beginning anyway. Moreover, didn’t you always look forward being with your mate?’</p><p>‘ I did. Not until I found out I am meant to be a blood bag rather than a mate ‘ Gun confessed his disappointment out loud.</p><p>‘ hahahahahahaha stupid! You have no idea what kind of mate the Prince is ‘</p><p>‘Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that He is the Prince of all shadows, the youngest at top of that. The ruthless and most dangerous Prince. ‘   </p><p>The she-devil gave a sarcastic smirk, thinking. <em>‘ Ruthless? Dangerous? All of you have no idea ‘</em></p><p>‘ Give it a try Gun, for the sake of the Silver pack. Your guilt will eat you alive if anything bad happen to them because of your stubbornness right? ‘ The she-devil hissed near Gun’s ear, luring him.</p><p>Gun found himself staring back at the enchanting eyes of the devil, ‘ Fine ‘</p><p>The latter let out a devilish smirk at her triumph but Gun was not yet done, he grabbed her neck in a tight manner, lifting her whole body in the air.</p><p>‘ but the moment your Prince try touching me or any of my pack members, I will kill him myself with my bare hands. I don’t care if he is the Prince or if he’s even my mate. I will kill him slowly and painfully if he do something against my will ‘</p><p>The she-devil was smiling totally not affected at how Gun just threatened her and their Prince.</p><p>‘ <em>Mark my words, you’ll eat your own words and a day will come you won’t even care about anyone else at all, aside from the Prince. You will end up loving him, no matter how hard you try throwing up your destiny right now.</em> ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Silver Pack were whispering when a luxurious channel is at the edge of their territory, and all gasped when the she-devil came out of it, hissing at them, mocking them. Gun glare at her, making her submit.</p><p>‘ I was just teasing them ‘</p><p>‘ You! Just fucking shut up I’ll follow you inside after some words with my pack! ‘</p><p>‘ I have a name and it’s Seven you insolent punk! Psh ‘ she huffed getting inside the channel.</p><p>Joss and Luke can’t even look at Gun’s eyes.</p><p>‘ both of you fucking look at me or I’ll lit the whole pack  with fire before I leave ‘</p><p>Everyone shivered with fear, making Gun realized his joke was too… much.</p><p>‘ I was just joking. Don’t forget I’m leaving for our pack’s safety duh ‘</p><p>Joss dismissed the member leaving them behind. Luke affectionately trapped Gun in his arms, which he immediately released when Seven hissed at him.</p><p>‘ what’s up with that she-devil, she keeps on hissing at everyone?! ‘ Luke whined.</p><p>‘ Because she’s a snake to begin with, it’s normal for her to hiss, especially when you are holding her Prince’s mate, groom or whatever ‘ Joss scoffed.</p><p>Gun stare deeply at Joss. ‘ Luke, can you please leave us for a while, check on alpha mond for me tell him I’m leaving and will definitely update him from time to time. Tell him not to worry about me, I can handle myself very well. ‘</p><p>Luke read between the lines and left after kissing Gun’s cheek annoying the she-devil. Joss, shake his head at what he did.</p><p>‘ so childish ‘</p><p>‘ so are you ‘ Gun answered.</p><p>‘ Gun ‘</p><p>‘ Joss, grab the opportunity of me being gone here and look deeply in your heart. Sooner or later Luke will know and realize you two are mates. ‘</p><p>‘ I only see him as a friend Gun, you know that it’s you. It has always been you ‘Joss whispered.</p><p>‘ But what can we do? Destiny said we’re not each other’s half. You should try to forget me. You’ll be a great, strong and reliable Alpha if only you will follow your destiny. That’s the only reason why no matter how much we wanted to be together back then we didn’t, because of that right?‘  Gun touched Joss’ face, remembering what the witch told them when Joss seeked for their advice when they were 16.</p><p>
  <em>‘ Follow your destiny Young Alpha and you will be known as the greatest, strongest Alpha in your generation. Never act out of your destiny, never betray your destined mate, and you’ll be rewarded. Falling in love with someone that is not yours, claiming someone that already destined to someone else may shed bloods, lots of it and will end up sacrificing the lives of Silver pack. And an Alpha without a pack to lead, to protect is nothing but a useless and good-for-nothing Alpha. Worst that can happen? A time will come that both shadows and humans will cease to exist and it’s all because of your-so called Love ‘</em>
</p><p>Few years later they finally found out why, being them together will end up a disaster.</p><p>And it’s because of Gun’s destined-mate.</p><p>Gun bid his goodbye at Joss, and went inside the channel, ignoring the annoying stare of Seven, his mind was blank, even his heart feels nothing. He was neither sad, excited nor even scared.</p><p>‘ Ssss—‘</p><p>Gun rolled his eyes at her. ‘ Stop hissing and just tell me what you want to say ‘</p><p>‘ You… and that Alpha Dog … have this weird energy connection. ‘</p><p>‘ and so ? ‘</p><p>Seven crossed her arm, pouting, answering his question inside her head..</p><p>‘ <em>Nothing. I feel bad for my master. I hope you’ll come around once you get to know him as your mate, your groom, your other half not as the Prince of all shadows ‘</em></p><p>Seven was watching over Gun as he sleep when she heard her master calling for her attention.</p><p>‘ How is he? Any signs of him wanting to run away? ‘</p><p>‘ He’s asleep. I told you to keep your special connection with him open ‘</p><p>‘ I can’t. I don’t want to be hurt knowing he keeps thinking badly of me while thinking about that mutt being hurt by him leaving… because of me ‘</p><p> </p><p>Seven sighed smiling trying to cheer her master,</p><p> </p><p>‘ Just think positively, you have all the opportunity to show him the real you, that the rumors about you are nothing but rumors, that you have no plans turning him into a blood bag just like what he and other’s imagined, that you actually made Umbra a better world in preparation of your Tesoro mio’s homecoming. He has no idea what a beautiful world you are willing to give/ create just to make him happy ‘</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. YOU SWOON, YOU SIGH, WHY DENY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Wide-eye filled with excitement and adrenaline rush in his veins Gun, jumped off his seat, jumping from one branch to another branch of a tree until he reached the top of it. The sunlight coming from the rays of the sun, beamed and met his flawless skin, closing his eyes spreading both of his arms wide as he feel the gush of the wind.</p><p>He glanced feeling awkward when he felt Seven’s eyes in her snake form judging him.</p><p>‘ SSSss, the sun feels warm and comforting right? It doesn’t burn your skin, the wind seems like caressing your face with such gentleness totally different from the breeze where you came from. And look at the sky, clear blue sky, which you love to adore. SSSss--- Welcome to Umbra, Gun. ‘</p><p>Gun opened his eyes and was mesmerized how beautiful the sky is, it was as if looking at a wide ocean of clouds. His eyes were beaming of amusement even if his face was showing no expression at all, Gun tried his best not to drop his jaw every time they encounter a weird creature bowing at them on their way to the Prince’s castle. His expectation of Umbra that filled of shadows and darkness was far different from his reality,</p><p>The dangerous and scary shadows that had been stopping him to sneak into Umbra multiple times was far different and less scary up close.</p><p> ‘ <em>Is everything that I knew about this world ….. a lie? Thinking of it, encounters in the human world was even scarier.</em> ‘ he thought, he was unconsciously waiting for a chuckle response in his mind when he heard nothing.</p><p>‘ Seven ‘</p><p>Seven immediately response at her name being called by Gun. ‘ Finally! You properly addressed me this time. What is it your highness? ‘</p><p>Gun clicked his tongue across his lips annoyed ‘ don’t call me like that ‘</p><p>She grins ‘ it’s annoying right? That’s exactly how I feel whenever you sneer at me with names ‘</p><p>Gun rolled his eyes and murmur sorry.</p><p>‘ so what is it? ‘</p><p>Gun was reluctant at first but finally decided to ask.</p><p>‘ Why… I can’t hear your Prince’s voice inside my head anymore? Ever since that time in the Silver pack… ‘</p><p>Seven shrugged before lying ‘ He said you might want some privacy from then on, besides he already found you. That’s more than enough for him to stop invading your mind ‘</p><p>Gun nodded silently,</p><p>
  <em>‘ ugh! Why am I feeling this way? Am I actually missing his annoying voice and comments inside my head?’</em>
</p><p>‘ sss- Gun… before we go inside the castle… can you promise something? ‘</p><p>Gun smirked at him sarcastically, ‘ what? ‘</p><p>‘Promise that you will at least try to make things work and to not run away once you discover something disturbing about the Prince ‘</p><p>Gun just nodded without being sincere,</p><p>‘ something disturbing? Being his mate is disturbing enough psh. ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GUN’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>We walked in silence after that, my senses were all over the place, paranoid at the new territory that I was in, at the same time being in Umbra made me feel the comfort and easiness that I’ve been yearning to feel for my whole life, I guess?</p><p>Was it because I am near my mate?</p><p>Or was it because of the beautiful magnificent atmosphere and view of Umbra that I never imagine even in my dream was possible?</p><p>‘ shit!/ fuck! ‘</p><p>The stranger and I bumped into said at the same time, we seized each other, glaring, trying to intimidate one another, until he froze to his feet annoyed.</p><p>He met my gray eyes smirking, leaning down on me.</p><p>‘ Now, I understand why. Tch. Seven, stop freezing my feet with your laser eyes or I’ll I roast you for dinner. ‘</p><p>Seven rolled her eyes hissing at the tall guy with dimples,</p><p>‘ Sheesh. As if you have the balls to roast me. Hmp. Gun this is Nanon, a relative of the Royals. He also live here, well mostly if he’s not out to hunt for his mate hahaha! He’s a half vampire- half mutt ‘</p><p>Nanon snickered. ‘ at least I know what creature am I. Being unknown is more terrifying and disgusting you know? Right Gun? ‘</p><p>I gave him no reaction at all making him laugh in amusement.</p><p>‘ I better leave. We’ll get to know each other next time Gun. Hope you are like what the prophecy said.  That’s the only way I can be nicer to you. Bye ‘</p><p>Nanon, that brute is definitely on the list that I should avoid alongside the Prince. Seven, nod her head gesturing to follow her.</p><p>‘ where are we going? ‘</p><p>‘ to the Prince’s bedroom ‘</p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>‘ WHAT?!!! ‘</p><p> </p><p>I exclaimed but she just grinned and winked at me, why do I have a bad feeling about this?</p><p>When we reached the last room across the aisle of the third floor, we saw two women, giggling and laughing while leaning their head on the bedroom’s door. The woman with dyed blue hair, wearing fancy clothes and holding a pup beamed comically when she saw me and Seven.</p><p>Seven on her snake form positioned herself on my shoulder. ‘ ssss- Prince’s older sister and guardian. A pure royal blood vampire. She’s the Queen, Mild and her wife the royal’s personal witch Ern. ‘</p><p>She whispered I let my eyes roam at the witch, she had her hair braid in to two, wearing nothing but a plain black dress.</p><p>‘ oh my! Honey! He’s the destined groom! Mate of my brother am I right?! ‘ she delightfully asked her wife. Ern nodded amused.</p><p>‘ His energy is a lot stronger than I imagined. His features too ‘</p><p>Mild shrieked hugging Ern’s arm. ‘ I know right?!!!! I can feel his oozing energy too! I can’t wait for him to fully accept my brother ‘</p><p>Ern grin. ‘ That wouldn’t take too long ‘</p><p>Ern and Mild exchanged look before gazing at Seven. I was pissed off.</p><p>‘ Should I just I leave so you three can have your private conversation without me getting in the way?’</p><p>‘ oh no! we pissed him off ‘ Mild giggles before pushing me along with Seven on my neck inside the Prince’s room.</p><p>‘ My wife and I will be going out to gather some ingredients for her spells, so if you’ll excuse us. Seven accompany him here while waiting for my ruthless pfft.. dangerous brother ‘</p><p>Ern and Mild were laughing sweetly as they left me clueless,</p><p>Why does it sound sarcastic every time they mention the Prince being ruthless? And dangerous?</p><p>I went inside and shamelessly feel at home, sitting down on his bed. Seven disappeared on her devil form saying she will be back wearing decent clothes I didn’t stop her.</p><p>A minute later I found myself, comfortably playing around with a remote control while eating one of the grapes inside the Prince’s room as I laid down on his bed. Clicking the green button of the remote, my jaw almost reached the floor when I saw someone’s wet and naked butt wiggling from a transparent bathroom that appeared out of nowhere?!</p><p> </p><p>‘ I love the way, you make me feel,</p><p>I love the way, I love it.</p><p>Baby I love the way you make me feel</p><p>Oohhh, I love the way, the way I love you! ‘</p><p> </p><p>The Prince was naked, showering while shamelessly wiggling his butt, err more likely his entire body? while singing Ariana Grande’s the way? I bit my lips preventing myself to laugh at how Off was feeling himself, he was even imitating the whistle notes of Ariana.</p><p>‘THIS IS THE PRINCE OF ALL SHADOWS? PFFT! ‘</p><p> </p><p>HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA</p><p> </p><p>My stomach started to ache, and I almost fell off the bed from laughing. I was still laughing endlessly when he started facing my way, I thought he will be finally aware of my presence but no. He instead did something that made me stop from laughing.</p><p>He brushed off his wet hair, pushing it backwards, making it for me to properly stare at his alluring features, he was humming lowly this time, grooving, swaying softly under the shower with his eyes close while he let the water fall from his face, down to his chest, I felt my face burning as I follow where the water goes as it go down, lower and lower, passing by his navel I looked away and stare back until the water reaches his thighs. I gulped.</p><p>FUCK! AM I SWOONING?! Me?! I literally grew up with everyone stripping their clothes off in front of me every time they shift and I never reacted like this.</p><p>WAIT! WHAT Am I even doing here watching him take a shower?!</p><p>I sighed finding how ridiculous I look right now. I looked up and damn! My eyes met his gaze, his red flaring eyes is staring directly at me. His eyes then started to grew wider that I almost burst out laughing at how shocked he was.</p><p>‘ AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! GET OUT! GET OUT!  ‘</p><p>He screamed at the top of his lungs, while trying to cover his body. I was entertained by his reaction but when I felt my ears burning up, and sensed arousal in my veins when I smelled his vanilla-scent once again, my throat starting to feel dry, I immediately went out of his room shutting his door.</p><p> </p><p>‘ PHEW! what a start! Stop fucking beating so hard annoying heart! ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the other side of the door. Seven in her snake form was rolling on the Prince’s bed laughing, while watching their Prince having a mental breakdown.</p><p>‘ ahhhhh! He watched me dancing while I’m naked! I was wiggling my butt without knowing he was there watching me! did he also hear me singing to Ariana Grande’s song?! AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!  My image is fucking ruined! Ahhhh he will never like me back! AHHHH! ‘</p><p>‘ ssss it’s only fair, you also watched him once while he’s taking a bath ‘</p><p>Off blushed. ‘ I closed my eyes when he started to remove his clothes!!! ‘</p><p>‘ssss- that’s your loss then! Ha-ahahahhaha ‘</p><p>Off kicked his feet in the air, grabbing the snake, shaking it without mercy making Seven dizzy.</p><p>‘ AHHHHH! HOW CAN I FACE HIM NOW?!  SEVEN HUHUHUHU HELP ME THINK! ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GUN’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m currently inside my assigned room, messing my hair, and with a wrinkled face.</p><p>Fuck! I can’t seem to erase the memory of that Prince while he was taking a shower! I hit my hand lightly scolding it. Why do you have to be so nosy?!!!!</p><p>If it weren’t for you, the transparent bathroom won’t be visible for me to see. AHHHH! Shit!</p><p>Water, I should drink some water to cool down, with lots of ice in it. I made my way down and was shocked to see Ern and Mild kissing passionately in the kitchen counter, I was more startled when Seven appeared in her devil form wearing pajama, thankfully. She was just annoyingly grinning at me.</p><p>‘ what are you looking at? ‘</p><p>‘ Nothing ‘</p><p>I turn away and went back to my room pissed off. I literally threw myself on the bed, drowning myself under a pillow, but a scent of baby back ribs, wine and Off’s vanilla scent made me alert.</p><p>‘ the fuck?! ‘</p><p>I was relieved when Off was nowhere inside the room, even though his scent still lingers in the room meaning he just left a while ago. I look at the baby back ribs and wine that he left, a letter was placed under it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear tesoro mio,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please do forgive my rudeness of shouting at you, I was embarrassed thinking that you saw me at my most unappealing situation during your first day here. I hope that impression of mine won’t last in you. Welcome to Umbra. Enjoy the wine and baby back ribs. I will officially welcome you tomorrow with more modesty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please rest well. Goodnight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can always just call my name if you ever need me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>My upper lip quirk up unknowingly, I was smiling as I read his letter.</p><p>Maybe. Just maybe I should really give my best giving it a try.</p><p>You swoon, you sigh why deny…why even deny it Gun…</p><p>You are definitely feeling the mate bond.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Gun is already sleeping peacefully, </p><p>--inside the Prince's room--</p><p> </p><p>Seven in her devil form was busy drinking wine shaking her head, Ern on the other hand was clapping her hands giddily while the two siblings Mild and Off are happily dancing around with their clasped hand, jumping up and down.</p><p>' I made him smile! ' Off proudly stated </p><p>' You made him smile brother! yes you did!  ' Mild hype him up. </p><p>' he smiled because of me '</p><p>' because of you he smiled! '</p><p>The royal siblings grin at each other like idiots before.....</p><p> </p><p>' AHHHHHH! ' they happily screamed silently. </p><p> </p><p>' you actually made him laugh too up to the point that he almost fell of the bed '</p><p> </p><p>Off frowned, ' when did that happened? '</p><p> </p><p>Seven gave a teasing look ' when you were feeling yourself dancing and singing in the shower earlier! hahahaha '</p><p> </p><p>Mild and Ern laughed in sync, when Off started chasing the snake form of Seven,</p><p> </p><p>' Come back here you useless limbless annoying reptile!!!!!  '</p><p> </p><p>Seven hissed ' UGH! YOU AND GUN ARE REALLY DESTINED MATE!!!!! ' </p><p> </p><p>Off paused on his track and start blushing like a fool. </p><p> </p><p>Mild and Ern clicked their wine glass. </p><p> </p><p>' he will move on from that statement hour later  ' Ern commented,</p><p>Mild shake her head. </p><p>' I think it will take longer this time, we should go to our room '</p><p> </p><p>the two laughed and bid goodbye to their soft Prince. </p><p> </p><p>' beginning today and continuing forever things here in Umbra will become interesting to watch as long as everything goes according to plan ' </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blood and Red Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gun woke up feeling confused at first with his surroundings, yet when he heard a certain voice singing early in the morning, he almost banged his head at how he forgot the situation that he was in. He slowly make his way towards the kitchen when his stomach start grumbling like a beast, without making a sound he leaned his back in a wall near the kitchen.</p><p>There he found the Prince of all shadows, preoccupied.</p><p>While flipping some pancakes, Off is also busy singing with his tone full of emotions.</p><p> </p><p>(Terrified: Katharine McPhee)</p><p>--</p><p>I could be all that you needed</p><p>If you let me try,</p><p> </p><p>You said it again</p><p>My heart’s in motion</p><p>Every word feels like a shooting star</p><p>I’m at the edge of my emotions</p><p>Watching the shadows burning in the dark</p><p> </p><p>And I’m in love</p><p>And I’m terrified</p><p>For the first time in the last time</p><p>In my only life</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He effortlessly reached for an apple across the kitchen counter and took a bite from it as he fake a cough,</p><p>‘ so….. is it really your hobby to sing whenever you do… something? may it be… you cooking… tch.. showering? ‘</p><p>Off was startled when he heard Gun’s voice, he immediately straighten up his posture and tried his best to look… intimidating and decent. Gun didn’t even tried to hide his laugh when Off turn around to face him, the latter have specks of flour on his face and his little bear designed apron is making him look soft too.</p><p>‘ Good morning. How’s your sleep? ‘ Off asked while trying his best to hide his creepy wide smile that is alarming to come out.</p><p>‘ I’m actually surprised how I slept well even if… never mind ‘ Gun cut-off the conversation short.</p><p>They were both standing awkwardly, Gun biting his apple while glancing at Off and Off playing his fangs inside his mouth with his tongue as he glimpse back at Gun. The cute gesture from the couple was entertaining the snake form of Seven.</p><p>‘ Ssss- just kiss already ‘ She commented earning a glare from the two, she hissed back.</p><p>‘ then why not do some formal introduction instead of awkwardly just glancing at each other, so WE CAN EAT! ‘</p><p>Ern and Mild giggled among themselves when they caught the couple blushing,</p><p>‘ You can just call me OFF <em>tesoro mio </em>‘  placing down the pancake turner, he rubbed his palms on the apron leaning closer to Gun, reaching out for a handshake but Gun rudely look away not accepting his hand.</p><p>‘ Stop calling me that! my name is Gun ‘</p><p>Gun knows, it was rude of him, but he also knows that the moment their hands meet, the electrifying sparks will be too much for him to bear. Off was unexpectedly unfazed with his attitude and just nodded slightly smiling. The little unknown one blinked twice, looking at the royal palace silver dining table, Off pull out one of the dining chair and gestured for him to sit down, he obliged immediately as he try to brush off the giddiness feeling from the prince’s chivalry.</p><p>‘ Gun, our prince here will tour you around ok? It will be a good opportunity for the both of you to know each other more. ‘ Mild suggested while giving a quick wink at her brother.</p><p>The receiver of the suggestion was too engrossed watching Off placing foods on his plate, when his plate is already crowded with food, he raised his hand.</p><p>‘ I have hands, stop putting food on my plate ‘</p><p>Off let out an awkward smile, rubbing his palms together nervously</p><p> ‘ sorry ‘ he whispered licking his lower lip</p><p>Gun nodded before placing one waffle on Off’s plate</p><p>‘ You should eat too ‘</p><p>That simple gesture from Gun made Off smile widely that his fangs is almost visible, he exchanged grin looks at his sisters. Mild and Ern gave him a thumbs up while Seven just hissed at him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘ is it even safe for me to take a tour here at Umbra? ‘</p><p>Gun asked suspiciously. He’s with the Prince at the moment, they’re walking beside each other almost nearing the gate of the palace when he suddenly remembered all those negative comments and horror stories about Umbra.</p><p>‘ tee-hee, Gun aside from you are back by my side, you are literally back in our kingdom. No one can harm you here. Umbra is actually the safest place for you ‘</p><p>‘tee-hee? ‘ Gun looked at him in a funny way while looking at his fangs threatening to show up that Off can’t help but to act shy.</p><p>‘ sorry, I was too excited to be alone with you that I can’t help it ‘</p><p>Gun shook his head. ‘ Nevermind. Just don’t act too giggly around me. it’s weird ‘</p><p>‘ weird? Am I creeping you out? ‘ Off asked carefully while looking at his feet like a kid who got scolded by an adult.</p><p>Gun tilted his head thinking how to answer that,</p><p>‘ not really, it’s just weird how different you are to what I-we imagined. ‘</p><p>‘ different in a good way or disappointing way?’</p><p> </p><p>Gun halted. ‘ I guess in a good way. ‘</p><p> </p><p>Off gave him a wide grin, shaking his shoulder as he felt happy that Gun think of him being different in a positive sight, but frowned due to curiosity.</p><p>‘ how do you used to imagine me anyway? I remember some of your thoughts before but hearing directly from you will be better? '</p><p>‘ Ruthless. Heartless. Selfish. Dangerous. Murderer ‘ Gun bluntly said as he smirked at Off who is now looking paler with the way those words are shooting him to his heart.</p><p>‘ I guess, the lies that was spread by the Royals and creatures here to protect Umbra is really something huh. How about now? What do you think of me? ‘</p><p>‘ Now, I just see you as a weird royal vampire. *pause* wait w-what do you mean lies? ‘</p><p>Off shrugged playing with a butterfly that he caught along their way,</p><p>‘ Made up stories… to protect this world, creatures here had a hard time building unity and peace for decades, so in order to protect the alliance and world that we built, we make sure no one will dare to cross this world other than us. Fewer creatures that knows the truth about umbra, less complications, less predator, less danger. It’s better to be assumed as the predator rather than end up being preys. The humans are way wayyyyy ahead of us in terms of population ‘ </p><p>Off gave him a soft smile.</p><p>‘ so the rumors and stories I’ve heard are mostly lies? ‘</p><p>The latter nodded cutely at him ‘ sort of, there are some stories that are true though ‘</p><p>‘ like humans can only enter umbra either, you’re a royal shadow’s mate or sold to be a slave? But come to think of it, I didn’t even saw any slave / mate humans here since my arrival? ‘</p><p>‘ Oh that was partly true… human as a slave though is more like an exaggeration, humans here are more of a helper, keeping the Umbra clean, serve food, build shelters and donate blood moderately from time to time. You don’t have a chance to encounter a human yet, as of the moment until the red moon is gone. They are kept for their safety somewhere in the woods, a maximum of 100 humans. I think. ‘</p><p>Gun pursed his mouth</p><p>‘ Right. Red moon that’s why my sense of being needy... is quite disturbing, *glanced at Off* what will be our set up … from what I heard, red moon can drive newly found mates crazy up to the point they will rather give in to their needs rather than feeling the pain and heat in their body? ‘</p><p>Off placed his arms around Gun’s shoulder, as he switched their positions letting the group of one-eyed little monsters pass by. He even pat affectionately one of the little cyclops' head because the little guy bumped it’s head to Off’s thighs. </p><p>Off laughed warmly before answering him,</p><p>‘ How about we jump from one tree to another to see a better view of Umbra? I forgot those little monsters are up for a daycare walk. Oh and to your question? You don’t have to worry about that. I can manage myself Gun. ‘</p><p>Off gave him a smile of assurance before lightly caressing his chin. Like a meteor that hit the ground, reality hits him. Gun felt his heart skipped a beat, as a lump of saliva got stuck in his throat, he jumped off to a tree until he was totally away from Off.</p><p>‘ GUN! Where are you going?! '</p><p>' Wait! '</p><p>' Slow down ‘</p><p>From one tree to another he kept going, even if Off started yelling for his name, telling him to slow down and wait for him he ignored it. He can feel different heat rushing into his veins, his throat was starting to dry, an ache coming from his lower body was starting to arise. It was a good thing two creatures ( with one body yet three heads of a dog?) stopped Off from chasing him as he paused to pet the two lovingly,</p><p>Gun glanced at Off who was now occupied before he hang himself in one thick branch, like a bat while thinking out loud,</p><p>‘ Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? ‘</p><p>‘ sss- You’re horny. Easy as that. hahaha -ssss ‘</p><p>Gun glared at Seven who’s in her snake form, coiled in a branch near him.</p><p>‘ I’m not ‘</p><p>‘ sss you are sss you’re turned on with the realization that you are actually more dangerous than the prince of all shadows sss hahahaha wicked sss ‘</p><p>Gun clicked his tongue across his cheek, the limbless reptile was not bluffing, and it was a fact he was turned on by that. He was always fond of power and dominance, it was inflating his ego, Joss and Luke even teased him before for being narcissist. But his ego was also arguing with him, he was not attracted to that soft and weirdo vampire Prince, it was the mate bond and the upcoming red moon making him feel attracted to him. </p><p>
  <em>Yup. Definitely! That’s it! nothing more, I’m not even thinking of running my tongue across his neck when he arched and tilted it to the side when he smiled at that little cyclops. Definitely not.</em>
</p><p>‘ There you are. Hey GUN ‘</p><p>‘Oh! SHIT! ‘</p><p>Gun was startled when Off called his name in the midst of him arguing with his conscience, he thought of just jumping into his feet when his legs untangled from the tree but Off having a quicker reflex, jumped highly and catching him by his waist.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Off did nothing but to skip, hum a song and feed information to Gun all day. At the end of the day, Gun made sure to keep his distance from Off, which the latter didn’t mind at all, he was too happy to walk alongside Gun to even notice the distance. He focused more to the information Off was telling him, even though from time to time he will pause his gaze on the latter’s lips, tongue and to the pair of fangs showing off when Off was talking fast and grinning happily.</p><p>‘Basically, everything I knew about Umbra is a lie. There’s really nothing scary here. Except for the different creatures that we encountered and those tricky witches we bumped into, this world is nothing but a normal world with magic and mystic things going on. Tss if only humans knew and if only my pack is updated with Umbra’s status. They will be settling down here in no time. Even you will not scare them away if they only knew what kind of Prince are you. There’s nothing to be afraid of here. And you even have the guts before to scare us with you snapping our world, till we beg you and put your mercy on us HA! What's in here to be fear of? ‘</p><p>Off gave him an amused smile,</p><p>‘ You ‘</p><p>‘ what? ‘</p><p> Gun raised his eyebrow when Off just continue to smile at him.</p><p>‘ Nothing. Let’s go inside the palace I bet you were tired ‘</p><p> </p><p>They almost reached the front door of the palace when by accident he tripped down out of nowhere, scraping his knees,</p><p>Metallic smell hit everyone’s senses, then it disappeared and replaced by the addictive smell of chocolate-wine-ish aroma,  wolves from different directions and packs started howling, annoying screeches from witch laughter’s in the air, shape-shifting monster started flying all around, different shadows surrounded him.</p><p>Gun feels like his ears are soon to bleed from the overwhelming sounds, he immediately cover his nose as his sense of smell gets out of control with the different scents, he blinked a lot of times controlling his eyes that are now looking at different creatures coming at him, He glanced at the enchanting night sky and saw the shadow of the moon that seems like it was covered with glowing blood, as if it was calling him. He stay rooted at his spot. </p><p>‘ GUN!!!!!!! ‘ a voice called him.</p><p>He snapped staring at the moon and before he can look at Mild where the voice came from, a pair of eyes resembling the bloody moon met his, it was staring deeply at him, all shadows were tamely lowering their head, no one dares to make a sound, pair of cold hands started to crawl to his small waist as he guide him up and gently pushed inside the palace.</p><p>Off was staring at him differently, he was holding him differently, his adam’s apple was sexily bobbing up and down synchronizing with his chest as he try to not let desire take over him, he will occasionally open his mouth stretching it, making it possible for his fangs to protrude.</p><p>‘ ERN!!! CAST A SPELL. EASE UP ALL SHADOWS. ‘</p><p>Gun wanted to see, and figure out what Off meant by that but all senses of his were trapped to the royal vampire prince in front of him, who is holding him possessively.</p><p>‘ Off ‘ Mild’s voice softly said.</p><p>Gun covered his ears when Off screeched slowly his now long nails to a window glass near them.</p><p>‘ I. AM . FINE. MILD. I can still manage ‘</p><p>Few minutes later, the intense atmosphere slowly cooled down, shadows were all retreating from the palace but the Prince was still far from the prince that Gun caught dancing and singing in the shower.</p><p>Seven appeared in her devil form together with Mild, they removed him off from Gun. Ern on the other hand grasped Gun’s hand and locked him inside his room.</p><p>‘ the fuck? ‘</p><p>Ern shrugged winking at him entertained by the shocked and annoyed expression of Gun.</p><p>‘ Better stay here. I mean, unless you want to be his blood bag right? I already closed up your wounds. Just sleep. It will be over before you know it. ‘</p><p>She was about to leave when Gun caught her arm.</p><p>‘ I fucking hate being clueless. I demand to know what’s going on. What’s wrong with my mate? ‘</p><p>Ern gave him a grin ruffling his hair. </p><p>‘ You called him your mate. Ahh I can’t wait to announce this to everyone and tease Off for a week ‘</p><p>Gun rolled his eyes. ‘ Just explain what’s wrong with him? ‘</p><p>She crossed her arm. ‘ Sacrifice ‘</p><p>‘ huh? ‘</p><p>‘ Aw, you never actually questioned yourself for not craving anyone’s blood despite being a vampire? You only craved for blood once right? And you hated it! you were nonstop cursing out of disgust in your mind that tortured Off, we were also tortured with him whining about it. So Off sacrificed himself, for you not to feel those cravings, let’s assume that his craving of your blood and his pain if he can’t consume even a bit of it was multiplied 5-8 times? That’s the deal contract he made with one of my powerful witch ancestor. ‘</p><p>Gun was stilted by that fact. ‘ so when… I scraped my knee … wait why didn’t I heal immediately? I always hurt myself when I’m still with my pack. And I always heal twice faster than them ‘</p><p>‘ Gun, you are back in Umbra. The borrowed powers of yours, being a vampire is slowly dissolving because…. slowly you will find your true form. The casted amulet as your protection while you were away from my brother-in law is masking off. You’re the destined mate and groom of the Royal Prince, your blood is destined to drive every shadow crazy, even just a drop of it. And the Red Moon increasing desires and powers of shadows especially here in Umbra definitely made it crazier. You said you hate being clueless but you obviously know less about yourself. ‘</p><p>He crumpled his face,</p><p>‘ and he said Umbra is the safest place for me ’</p><p>‘ it is ‘</p><p>‘ you just said a drop of my blood can drive all shadows crazy! ‘</p><p>Ern gave a mysterious smile ‘ trust me that fact won’t do you any harm ‘</p><p>Gun exhaled before frowning again as he hears the yelling, out of frustrations from Off’s room.</p><p>Ern laughed patting his back. ‘ Come on, no need to worry, that sacrifice is nothing compared to him asking the Royal ancestors to blood-drain him. *shivers* So he can be a dormant and reborn to your generation. I remember Mild was crying for days because of it. Oh and a trivia for you he never fed from anyone. One of the reasons why his eyes resembles the bloody moon. He was stubborn enough to wait until he can feed from his mate. He can manage ‘</p><p>‘ isn’t it necessary… most importantly to him a royal vampire to drink blood? AND HOW OLD EXACTLY ARE YOU AND MILD? ‘</p><p>Ern nodded ‘ Not really, they’ll be weaker for sure but they won’t die because of the lack of it. And about that age thing ....</p><p>one thing I can say is that we’re way oldeeeeeeeeer than you and Off. You’ll stop aging once you’re fully-mated anyway so better do it while you two are still good-looking *winks* ‘</p><p>Gun was about to retort to her teasing when they heard Off’s scream again. Ern fake a sigh,</p><p>‘ Imagine his pain every time he’s yearning for your blood especially during the Red Moon. If only he can have a sip of your blood. That will surely ease all the pain away in a second and be his normal self all throughout the red moon. ‘</p><p>She whispered while trying to fake some tears, Gun whipped his head to her direction.</p><p>‘ A sip of my blood? Even just a little bit amount of it, will regain his normal self-back and make him go through this red moon without being in pain? ‘</p><p>Ern gave him a sly smile.</p><p>‘ but I’m asking for too much right? I mean your ego and pride won’t make it possible for him to drink your blood, sink his fangs on you or something if-not you have other ways to make him have a sip of your blood? Like I don’t know giving him some blood through him sucking blood on the wrist but hey! you will bleed too much, you can’t do it with your arms and legs either, it will be too messy and I’m pretty sure you don’t want vampire marks on you, so why not simply give him blood through a kiss perhaps.. that will be quicker I suggest blood from your tongue and lips? But you won’t do it for sure right? I mean …it was his choice after all to sacrifice for his cold selfish self-centered mate‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OFF’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Another strike waves of heat all over my body started to arise, I screamed louder even after I attempt to keep it low concerned that it may scare Gun away. The cuffs on my wrist got tighter when I tried to move away from my bed post, my back arched and my body steadied, almost like a fetal position on my bed as the feeling of thirst keep on coming back, toes-curling as I try to stop myself from salivating from the thought of Gun’s unmarked neck, closing my eyes as I stop myself from smelling the blood running through his veins all the way from here.</p><p>‘ AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I will surely find out the reason why he tripped out of nowhere! I was doing well despite the red moon and now it was all ruined! ‘ I groaned.</p><p>Mild crossed her legs as she pat Seven who’s entangled on her arms.</p><p>‘ and if you find out that he tripped because he was just being clumsy? ‘</p><p>I pouted at her teasing voice and answered while I grit my teeth</p><p>‘ then I will make sure… he wear safety gears from now on ‘</p><p>She laughed out loud and petting my head.</p><p>‘ oh my sweet and romantic brother ‘</p><p>*door opened*</p><p> </p><p>Gun.</p><p> </p><p>My nose flared letting the scent of my mate intrude my room, I groaned kicking my feet, closing my fist harder almost feeling my nails digging into my palm, as I resist to give in to the tempting scent.</p><p>‘ Gun. Please. ‘</p><p>I moaned desperately, my plea was for him to leave just until I recover, until I can regain myself back and face him without scaring him, without looking at him like a prey, a food...  because I don’t want to insult him, I knew how much he hate the idea of being treated like a blood bag. Since I already suffered years hearing that from his thoughts,</p><p>but I think he interpreted my pleas differently.</p><p>Farrrrrr differently.</p><p>Because before I can stop him, he positioned himself on top of me, straddling my stomach, my eyes glowed in hunger due to the traces of blood visible on the side of his mouth, I stilled when he dived in, pressing his mouth on mine, like what they do when they kiss someone.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>KISS?!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Every pain, hunger and sensations of mine suddenly froze, my eyes were bulging as I look at his determined face he grasped my thighs tightly, I can even feel his nails digging into it, making me open my mouth, I heard Seven hissing at the corner while Mild and Ern giggling, a metallic taste at first turned into the taste of creamy mouth-watering chocolate surged inside my mouth.</p><p>After a couple of minutes when he felt my steady breathing and sensed my soothed nerves he moved away from me,</p><p>‘ I do hate being a blood bag, I sure do have a big ego so I won’t let you go and mark any part of my body for your fangs to sink in. But I won’t mind giving you a little bit of my blood if it’s necessary and at times like this. I’m after all your mate and no matter how I hate it, that’s part of my responsibility. Besides .... you deserve it for being a good mate. Too loyal, self-less kind-of-mate psh ’</p><p> I stare at his retreating back.</p><p>‘ Gun ‘</p><p>‘ What ‘ he answered me annoyed still not facing me,</p><p>‘ We actually have syringes for future use in case we’re already comfortable and <em>fully-mated</em> yet you still hate the idea of me sinking my fangs in your skin.. You could’ve just use it ‘ I explained shyly only to laugh out loud , out of happiness when I felt the second-hand embarrassment for him as he shouted.</p><p>‘I- UGH! NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!’ He shot Ern a glare, my wicked witch in-law grin at me in return.</p><p>‘ you just got your first kiss with him, be my slave for a week and also he called you his mate *winks*‘ she teased earning a kiss on her cheek from my proud sister.</p><p>‘You tricked me. *ern blew him a flying kiss* Let’s just pretend that I wanted to kiss you and help you that’s why I did that. Bye! I’ll be in my room ‘ Gun cutely argued still denying the fact that he was tricked kissing me.</p><p>When he left, my whole body bounced from my bed happily, the cuffs were not even enough to hold me in place that I destroyed it, kicking my feet to the air while my family sing Congratulations in an excited tone.</p><p>Seven hissed grinning</p><p>‘ invade his thoughts about the kiss! Invade it! ! ! ‘</p><p>I glanced at the couple and saw them nodding eagerly, we all sat in my bed as I focus to my special connection with Gun. My heart race rapidly that if it happens with a human they will think they’re close to having tachycardia.</p><p>I saw Gun lying in his bed with a serious expression, he was running his thumb across his mouth, I unconsciously copied him. And if only I could die. I will die at peace hearing his thoughts this instant.</p><p>‘ Never thought I would be craving for more. *shivers* He was the one who drank my blood but why am I the one craving for more? Why do I feel… possessive, territorial of him all of a sudden? Why do I feel excited rather than disgusted at the thought of him marking every part of my body? Fuck! Why am I feeling needy to be near him and touch him again?! The distance between us is making me crave for more! Ugh! Shit! I forgot what Ern’s reminder earlier! Does it mean… I am officially accepting him as my other half?! W-wait but I did somehow accept him already, and I’m even glad I have a faithful and loyal mate like him. Right. There’s no need to deny and be stubborn about it anymore. I don’t actually mind after knowing him better, well as long as I have the upper hand and control. I won’t mind. Ugh! Should I start asking him to let me sleep beside him from now on to strengthen our mate bond? ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>- Ern and Gun before the blood giving -</p><p> </p><p>‘ Hey a reminder though, giving out blood to your mate on your own will especially in between a sensual method means you’re officially accepting him, it’s different from just feeding someone’s blood to a vampire. You two are mates and his only destined groom don’t forget that. That’s one factor why Off don’t want to feed from you unless you’re the one who wanted it. Also if ever you are ready for that, stick to each other all times.. after..  it will strengthen the bond, enough for you to know your true form during the wedding. That will be something, you showing your true form at the wedding will all the shadows and ancestors! Oh and the Red Moon. *claps* ’</p><p>Gun look at Ern confused. ‘ wedding? ‘</p><p>‘ Yes. It’s called wedding for humans hahaha but for us it’s more of uhm union ceremony where couples, destined mates to be specific will be officially blessed and recognized by the Moon, every royal ancestors and all shadows here in Umbra as one and to be tied to each other forever. Just like how Mild and I are. Fully-mated ‘</p><p>‘ I thought…’</p><p>‘ fully-mated means that certain mates already had sex? Hahaha Gun, mates can have sex all they want and have sex first thing after they meet but they won’t be fully-mated if there’s no union ceremony. ‘</p><p>‘ When will that ceremony need to happen? I don't remember my pack doing that kind of ceremony. ‘</p><p>‘ Depends on the couple, whenever they’re ready but most shadows immediately do it days meeting their mate. I mean we usually find our mate when we feel like we’re ready to settle down. Plus being fully-mated make it easier to handle and control ourselves during Red moon, and for us not to age. Gun. I think you still haven't noticed it yet but... Silver pack is basically considered as traitors, anomaly here. They can conduct weddings and fool themselves as fully-mated but they're not... unless they think of going back here in Umbra. That's why your pack is inevitable to age despite being a shadow. Like I told you, you still have a lot to learn about yourself ‘</p><p>Gun glanced at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>' Who are you exactly? '  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Friday!<br/>Last update for the remaining chapters of UYB will be on Nov. 27<br/>Yes! will upload 5-10 chapters in one go!<br/>So see you next Friday! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Midnight Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: somewhat messy chapters ahead hehe I wasn't able to actually proofread  and the remaining two chapters will be delayed for some hours but surely be posted before Saturday lunch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>‘ I know you’re awake, so stop pretending to be asleep ‘</p><p>Off awkwardly sat up on his bed, slightly giving a safe space between him and Gun as the latter also climbed on the bed, beside him.</p><p>‘ err, so why are you staring at me while I’m asleep? ‘</p><p>‘ you always do that, so don’t bother asking me why cause I never asked you before. ‘</p><p>Off pouted sulking at how Gun was acting cold around him after giving him a kiss that didn’t let him sleep for three nights in a row but, Gun was fast to recover from it. Gun flicked his pouted lip, looking away.</p><p>‘ Right, before I forgot from now on, I’ll be sleeping with you. ‘</p><p>Coughing exaggeratedly at how Gun casually blurted that out, Off jumped off the bed and stiffly stand in the corner of the room, playing with his fingers as he blush, Gun raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>‘ you… are thinking about the sleeping part differently? Aren’t you? ‘</p><p>‘N-NO! I-I-I AM NOT! ‘</p><p>Gun chuckled lowly glancing at the bulging trousers of Off.</p><p>‘ your body says otherwise ‘</p><p>Off twisted his legs back and front, covering his attention seeker dick,</p><p>‘ I-I ahmm let’s talk about it later! ‘ He was about to leave, rushing to his bathroom when Gun suddenly showed up in front of him, staring at him with his lustful gray eyes.</p><p>‘ I want to talk about it now ‘</p><p>Off frowned when Gun’s voice was differently low and huskier than his original voice,</p><p>‘ Brother! Yuhoooo! Off! Are you awake? ‘ Mild yelled sweetly,</p><p>Off was about to answer when Gun’s palm covered his mouth, his pupils gone dilated</p><p>*lights off*</p><p>*click -sound indicating the door is locked*</p><p>‘ <em>fuck what am I doing</em>?! <em>Why do I have this urge for us not to be disturb? Why do I want us to be alone? Shit! I… have this unending desire to touch his body right now </em>‘Gun thought that Off accidentally eavesdrop inside Gun’s mind, he blushed.</p><p>‘ tch why are you blushing my prince? ‘</p><p>‘ y-your Prince? ‘ Off stuttered ridiculously, as Gun removed his hand from his mouth and started caressing his face lovingly down to his neck.</p><p>‘ w-what are you thinking? ‘</p><p>Gun smirked,</p><p>‘ how about you tell me what am I thinking, you like invading my mind right? Go give it a try. Read me‘</p><p>The way those gray lustful eyes is staring directly to Off’s fiery eyes is igniting something inside him, his mind was going crazy that he can’t focus at anything at all, with the way Gun is holding his neck in a firm yet careful way is already driving him insane, yet when Off heard Gun’s thoughts…</p><p>‘ <em>you’re going to jerk off right? I was watching you as you sleep earlier because I heard you moan my name, are you having a wet dream with me in it? That’s why you were flustered right? </em>‘</p><p>Off looked away feeling guilty but Gun firmly grabbed his jaw and made him look directly to his eyes.</p><p>‘what’s up with your guilty expression? Am I right? ‘</p><p>Off pursed his lips looking adorably cute as he mumbles,</p><p>‘ Sorry, I can’t help it. I think the Red moon is still messing up with my sexual desires. I mean, it’s partly your fault too, you let me have a taste of your blood plus you k-kissed me, which alone made me t-to crave for more, just pretend you know nothing and let this slide. ‘</p><p>Gun didn’t understand any words of his, not even one word, because his eyes and mind are steadily focused to the Off’s mouth, he licked his lips while unconsciously closing the gap between their body,</p><p>‘ G-gun-- ‘</p><p>Off’s question was frozen midair when Gun’s thumb run across both upper and lower lip of his, tracing every corner of it.</p><p>‘ Shut up. I’m going to kiss you now ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>OFF’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As if everything inside me whirl in a spiral, just like how his tongue entangled mine, as if a scarlet waterfall, pink lights glittering silver shower around us with the way my mouth pressed against his, both of our hearts are synchronizing one another, as if they were both talking as our body collide. Wrapping his arms around my waist, while I slightly leaned down enfold my arms around his neck, we both moved backward reaching the bed, I looked at him slightly confused when he positioned himself on top of me, his lips were swollen hot red due to our kisses as they came crawling on my neck, his hands were placed on top of my hard on, he tilted his head looking at me with his bedroom eyes,</p><p>‘ Stop me. *pants* Before I do something we both may regret later on ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>-Side Story-  @ Silver Pack</p><p> </p><p>Despite the magnificent night view, the comforting breeze of wind, the laughter from the younger pups who just got home from their hunt, despite everything seems perfect Joss felt nothing but emptiness, he found himself staring at the blank skies, drawing in the air the annoying unknown special friend of his.</p><p>‘ how are you Gun? I hope you’re doing well there. I hope that mate of yours is treating you right. Besides , I should be worried about him huh I’m pretty sure you are giving him a hard time, being stubborn and a brat. *chuckles* ----- *sob*</p><p>‘ Fuck. How I miss you ‘</p><p>He tucked his knees closer to his face, as he sob silently. Luke who was watching him since earlier decided to intrude, he silently occupied the space beside him.</p><p>‘I’m pretty sure he’s doing well and turning the Umbra upside down with his temper ‘ he convinced Joss before lifting his bestfriend’s face, placing them on his shoulder.</p><p>Joss glanced at him with pity, ‘ Luke ‘</p><p>Luke, coyly smiled at him</p><p>‘ Ah! Save that pity smile of yours and just lean on me. We are best friends, destined-mates or not. Love me, accept me or not. It doesn’t matter. I’m always here. So no need to fret. ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>-Side Story-</p><p>Nanon glared at the sun-kissed half naked man reflection in the clear pond,</p><p>‘ AHHH—FUCK**********! NO FU****** WAY! ‘</p><p>‘ argh! I searched the both worlds! To fucking find my destined mate, expecting to see someone powerful, someone who’s meant to be with me for the rest of my life, and finally, losing hope now I retorted to consult a witch! only to find out someone unworthy. Out of all creatures out there it has to be a filthy dog! A liar rouge on top of that! what a shame! ‘</p><p>He annoyingly throw tantrums.</p><p>‘ I will never accept him! I don’t even care if I end up being alone forever! Argh! I’m leaving. ‘ \</p><p>@Umbra’s Royal Palace</p><p>Mild frowned when she heard nothing inside her brother’s room only to freeze when she smelled the scent of Gun. She grinned and hurriedly went to her and Ern’s room, jumping out of great delight, giggling she crawl on their bed, snuggling closer to her lovely wife,</p><p>‘ *giggles* I smelled Gun’s scent around Off’s room, I’m sensing they are both behind the door when I was yelling for Off’s name ‘ she whispered</p><p>Ern caress Mild’s side waist while kissing the latter’s hair,</p><p>‘ that’s a great improvement don’t you think? ‘</p><p>Mild nodded eagerly but pouted afterwards,</p><p>‘ Can’t they hurry up whatever they are doing, I want to spill the good news already!’ she whined making the latter chuckle.</p><p>Kissing the pursed lips of Mild, she embraced her tightly.</p><p>‘Let’s sleep some more. We’ll tell them later ‘</p><p>‘ But--- *kiss*‘</p><p>‘ Sleep ‘</p><p>Mild bite her lips before closing her eyes and cuddling her even more.</p><p>‘ I love you ‘</p><p>‘ Goodmorning and I love you too. Let’s sleep some more ok?’</p><p>‘ Ok *smile* ‘</p><p>Meanwhile Seven in her devil form is turning even more red.</p><p>‘ AHHHHHHHHHH! WHY AM I LEFT ALL ALONE!!!!!!!! I ALSO WANT SOMEONE TO LOVE!!!!! ‘</p><p>*door opened*</p><p>‘ Dream on Serpent. We’ll just live alone forever. ‘</p><p>Seven curiously glanced at Nanon who was obviously pissed but at the same time his eyes were screaming disappointment and loneliness.</p><p>‘ what happened to your hunt? ’</p><p>‘ Seven… tell me… why? ‘</p><p>‘ why what? ‘</p><p>‘ Why someone like Gun effortlessly have a mate like Off? A perfect mate like Off. Yet here I am all my life I was improving myself to be someone worthy, every day I was searching for my mate, only to end up with nothing at the end. ‘</p><p>Seven hissed.</p><p>‘ We all know Gun and Off are made for each other, that’s it. Let’s talk about you. So, you found your mate yet you don’t want to accept them …why is that? ‘</p><p>‘ he’s a fucking dog seven ‘</p><p>‘ so? Sss you are no special yourself ‘</p><p>*glare*</p><p>‘ I know you are not that shallow, rejecting your mate for that reason. ‘</p><p>‘ *sigh* he’s a traitor. To his pack, shadows to anyone. A rouge disguising himself as a human. The fuck is that! How can I devote myself to someone like that?! ‘</p><p>‘ ssss- atleast you have someone meant for you sss, you are imperfect too. You sometimes lie, sometimes cunning too, you also disguise as human too at times. Don’t act innocent. ‘</p><p>Nanon crumpled his face. ‘ Whatever. I’ll lock myself in my room. No one is allowed to come close to me understand?! ‘</p><p>‘ Ssss- whatever! ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>-HUMAN WORLD-</p><p>Ohm felt a burning sensation in his heart, he glanced left and right before, locking himself inside the stock room filled with modern guns and grenades.</p><p>‘ Please, mate don’t give up on me. Wait for me. I’ll search for you myself when I’m ready ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>12 midnight</p><p>Gun woke up feeling refreshed and light, shaking his head when he looked at the clock, with a smile written on his face, he noticed himself still inside Off’s bed. He brushed his thumb along his lips reminiscing what happened earlier,</p><p>-flash back-</p><p>‘ Stop me. *pants* Before I do something we both may regret later on ‘</p><p>Off hurriedly went off the bed, rolling the comforter along Gun.</p><p>Gun have this blank expression on his face while watching the Prince, jumped up and down.</p><p>‘ what the fuck are you doing? And get me out of this comforter!!! ‘</p><p>Off crossed his arms against his chest, shaking his head rapidly.</p><p>‘NO! no no! you said you want me to stop you! So there you’ll stay trapped until your horniness subside. And I’ll continue jumping up and down until I calm down. ‘</p><p>Gun laughed silently ‘ idiot ‘</p><p>‘ I heard that ‘</p><p>‘ I intentionally let you hear that moron ‘</p><p>‘ bully ‘</p><p>Gun let out a smile, he exhaled.</p><p>‘ Sit beside me, I’m good now. But I want you near me. ‘</p><p>The two enjoyed the calm silence between them.</p><p>‘ Off ‘</p><p>‘ why don’t we continue what we left off? Why stop me? don’t you want me?’</p><p>Off smiled softly brushing some hairs of Gun.</p><p>‘ You have no idea what you’re saying. I just don’t want it to happen just because we’re destined mates, I don’t want it to happen recklessly just because the red moon and the moment make us feel to it’</p><p>‘ psh! *pfft* that’s romantic as fuck*</p><p>*blush*</p><p>‘ hmm Off ‘</p><p>‘ hmm? ‘</p><p>‘ what do you think exactly I will be? ‘</p><p>‘ what do you mean? ‘</p><p>‘ my true form?’</p><p>Off gave a serious stare, his eyes were clear hot blazing red,</p><p>‘ just remember one thing, no matter what your true form is I will fully accept and love you still ‘</p><p>Gun scoffed, he have this shy smile, and he’s desperately trying to hide.</p><p>‘ love? ‘</p><p>‘ are you saying you’re actually in love with me? ‘</p><p>The Prince gave him a bewildered look.</p><p>‘ I THOUGHT I’M CLEARLY VERY OBVIOUS ABOUT THAT FACT?!! ‘</p><p> </p><p>--end of flashback—</p><p> </p><p>Gun can’t help but smiled ridiculously. All day Off and him are locked up inside the room, getting to know each other, he will be entertained with every funny faces the prince will make every time he tease him, they comfortably exchanged likes and dislikes, they once in a while there’s an awkward silence when the topic is somewhat serious and deep, before looking at one another and laugh at how formal their topic is but their positions are not. Gun cutely wrapped in the comforter like a caterpillar in a cocoon, while Off is like a teenager blushing all throughout beside his crush in awkward fetal position.</p><p>‘ ssss you know you look nicer smiling ‘</p><p>His face turned into a poker face hearing the comment of Seven.</p><p>‘ Pssh! Stop looking at me with annoying blank face of yours. And go straight in the woods, in the middle of it the Prince is waiting! *rolled eyes* ‘</p><p>Gun with half-irked face asked</p><p>‘ and why will I follow you ... limbless reptile huh? ‘</p><p>‘ ssss because if you won’t I’m telling you Prince will cry all night because he will think that his progress with you is back to zero, that whipped Prince will overthink again asking what he did wrong for you to stood him up and you don’t want your mate crying and feeling awful right? ‘</p><p>The latter shake his head. She was right. That Prince is indeed capable being like that if he won’t come.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GUN’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I can’t help but look away to keep myself from laughing when I arrived in the middle of the woods, there’s my adorable mate sitting like a frog while wearing his formal suit talking to a group of leprechaun. As if he was reciting something and the leprechaun are cheekily laughing at him,</p><p>*cough*</p><p>I faked a cough, ‘Am I underdressed? I thought we’re just having dinner? ‘</p><p>The leprechauns grin at me before disappearing, and when they disappear, fairies flying were everywhere, just like in fairytales, they spread pixie dust glimmering in the air, in the middle of the night, while the moonlight making an illusion with it. Off touched the back of his neck, his fangs were slightly showing as he grin at me. I smiled as I remembered how he can control them not to appear when we were kissing earlier but at simple cases like these they’re popping on their own.</p><p>He moved forward, reaching out his hand</p><p>‘ do you trust me? ‘</p><p>I smirked. The wall I built- to protect myself already collapsed on their own for you, I even make out with you on my own accord, I let you touch me everywhere without you being punched, still asking me that question? How lame.</p><p>I saw his upper lip quirk up. He read my thoughts once again. Tch Wait till I learn how this special connection work. I grabbed his hand and I saw nothing but darkness, my feet is no longer in the ground, then I felt that we landed somewhere, a scent of sweet aroma hit my nose, it looks like we are trapped in the middle of a hazy band light seen in the night sky formed from stars, as if we’re in the middle of a milky way!</p><p>I stared at him shocked.</p><p>‘ I always knew how fond you are at stars during at night. I want our first date to be memorable, so uh *sigh* I went overboard didn’t I? ‘  Off shyly confessed.</p><p>I shake my head smiling at him.</p><p>‘ You are fucking trying so hard to impress me aren’t you Prince? ‘</p><p>‘ are you impressed? ‘</p><p>I nodded laughing before reaching the bouquet of moonlight flowers that a unicorn is currently holding in its mouth.</p><p>‘I’m assuming these are mine? ‘</p><p>He nodded grinning.</p><p>‘ the leprechauns said they will magically bloom completely if we kiss *wiggles eyebrow* ‘</p><p>I chuckled at him before pulling his inside shirt towards me, while my other hand grab the back of his neck as  I press my lips on his, nibbling his lips slightly I laugh and pulled away when we both looked mesmerized as the charming fragrance add beauty to the moonlight flower while the flower opening of petals glowed floating around us. I laughed whole-heartedly watching the animated amazed expression of my mate. I trapped his face between my hands and pull him for another kiss.</p><p>Ahh. Fuck it.</p><p> </p><p>I no longer care if it’s mainly because of the mate bond the reason why I’m feeling mix feelings, emotions around him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>From now on, this soft Prince is mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Underlying Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A perfect day for Umbra, the temperature was neither incredibly hot nor amazingly cold, mermaids were singing across the sea, fairies chattering and little hippogriff trying to learn how to fly. Every flowers are beautifully starting to bloom, leaves of trees are swaying with whistle of the wind, under the wide-clear sky.</p><p>Meanwhile inside the Royal’s Palace is chaos due to a serpent Seven hissing at the corner at how the food is taking too long, a Nanon glaring with envy alternately at the couple Mild-Ern giggling taking pictures of another annoying couple, Off and Gun who are cutely wearing apron as they do domestic things in the middle of the kitchen.</p><p>Gun raised up his knife, making Off gulped.</p><p>‘ I have a knife in my hand so you better behave. Got that?’</p><p>Off nodded before pouting as he snake his arms in Gun’s arms.</p><p>‘ But I really want meeeat! ‘</p><p>Gun smirked dangerously before placing down the knife on the chopping board, lightly placing Off’s hand placing it on top of his crotch.</p><p>‘ this kind of meat? ‘</p><p> He asked innocently before laughing endlessly together with everyone in the room when Off furiously turn red from head to toe matching his eyes while hurriedly running off to their room.</p><p>‘ AHHHHHH! YOU ARE SUCH A BULLY GUN! ‘</p><p> </p><p>Gun.</p><p> </p><p>Before, Gun’s attitude toward them was unbearable, he was rude and direct yet as he slowly open up his self entirely to everyone around him, they all now suffer under his egoistic playful self, but mostly his target is his easily-flustered mate. He was still laughing when his heart suddenly start throbbing differently, his hand started fidgeting, he glanced carefully at the others if they noticed him but no. The family is still busy laughing and teasing Nanon this time around, he excused himself and went inside in his former room. Looking at the mirror he noticed his gray eyes flickering to silver ones, the veins near the side of his forehead and his neck are oddly prominent, his back are starting to hurt severely that he can’t help but screamed loudly smashing the mirror in the process, the smell of blood erupted as his painful scream erupted all over, disrupting the peaceful and nice ambience in the world of Shadows.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>-Silver Pack Territory-</p><p>‘ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ‘</p><p>Joss and Luke jolted from cuddling, before running outside the pack house, they found each member of Silver Pack outside terrified.</p><p> ‘ Fuck! Gun! That’s Gun! ‘</p><p>Joss angrily tossed one of the patrolling guards in their pack when they started blocking him. Luke placed his arms around Joss,</p><p>‘ Stop! You are hurting our pack members! JOSS! ‘</p><p>‘ Let go of me! HE IS FUCKING HURT LUKE! ‘</p><p>Luke exhaled. ‘ Let go of your Alpha ‘</p><p>‘ b-but Beta ‘</p><p>‘ He is ready to shift and hurt anyone who’ll stop him so let go. ‘</p><p>The members obliged but was shocked when their Beta punched their Apha in the face.</p><p>Joss glared at Luke dangerously grabbing a fist of his shirt.</p><p>‘ what the hell?! ‘</p><p>‘ that’s for hurting my feelings  inconsiderate punk! Tsk! ‘ Luke then grabbed Joss’ hand, the latter glanced at him confused.</p><p>‘ what are you staring? Come on Gun is hurt psh! He’s a close friend of mine too! *bratly rolling his eyes* ‘</p><p>Alpha Mond blocked their path, shaking his head.</p><p>‘ You fools! You two are leaders of this pack! You both can’t leave just because you heard a scream thinking it’s Gun. ‘</p><p>‘ You know very well. That is Gun. DAD. OUR GUN.‘</p><p>The former alpha gave an upset look. ‘ No matter how you look at it. He’s not ours. No longer ours. If we… meddle with his affair, his destiny our pack will suffer son. Don’t be selfish ‘</p><p>Joss helplessly punched a tree, he was about to lock himself inside the room when another ear-wrecking scream was heard but this time, they were all rooted to their place when the ground started shaking. Luke hurriedly clasped Joss’ arm.</p><p>‘ your call ‘</p><p>‘ what? ‘</p><p>Luke gave him a reassuring smile that melted his heart then squeezing the latter’s hand.</p><p>‘ let’s run ‘</p><p>‘ right beside you always ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Off was firmly holding Gun in place while the latter was horribly and undeniably strongly trying to get out of his grasp, Ern was busy looking through her ancients book, Mild was contacting ancestors, Seven and Nanon are doing their best in keeping the other shadows outside the mansion, they all froze when the ground started shaking as soon as Gun yelled for one last time.</p><p>Now silver eyes of Gun gazes at Off deeply,</p><p>‘ Tesoro mio ‘ he whispered</p><p>Gun grip Off’s shoulder harshly,</p><p>‘ End my misery you fucking Prince and don’t you dare argh! Fucking cry! I’m not dying!!! ‘</p><p>Off shake his head as he calmed down knowing how Gun’s sharp tongue is back. It means the pain is bearable now, he slowly press his lips against the latter earning an unbelievable expression from everyone.</p><p>‘ uh? I don’t think it’s the right time for that? ‘ Nanon annoyingly asked.</p><p>Mild and Ern was amazed as the shaking ground subtly calm down when Gun start returning the kisses. Minutes later, Gun passed out.</p><p>‘ what the hell just happened? ‘</p><p>‘ ssss, I think he is slowly unleashing his true form ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gun opened his eyes, waking up with bandages around his hand while his other hand was held tightly by Off. He slowly get off the bed as he strangely looked at his reflection, he was almost as pale as Off, he stretches his jaw and surprised to see a pair of fangs, he shake his hand and shock to see his sharp nails, he retracted it before smirking at the mirror where Off’s reflection is visible.</p><p>‘ Ahhh I knew it. It’s impossible for a super awesome creature like me to be just an ordinary human, just look at my ethereal God-matching looks but then I guess I’m a vampire like you huh ‘ he grinned showing off his fangs.</p><p>Off laughed mysteriously at the excitement Gun is showing him.</p><p>‘ hmm you hate to be a human that much? I promise, I will never treat you as a blood bag even if you turn out to be a human *pout* ‘</p><p>Gun pulled him roughly into a kiss surprising Off,</p><p>‘ Aww! ‘ the latter hissed when the fangs grazed on his lips, Gun tilted his head.</p><p>‘ sorry *chuckles* still not used to it, hmm you sure are amazing controlling it when we kiss ‘</p><p>Off smiled before pulling the other closer to him hugging his waist, he whispered</p><p>‘ I’ll teach you ‘</p><p>Gun’s eyes lowered down to Off’s neck the throbbing vein in it was enticing him.</p><p>‘ fuck! I.. think I want to drink your blood ‘</p><p>Off whined running away from the latter resulting them chasing one another all around the Palace,</p><p>‘ Not Fair! ‘</p><p>‘ you already drink my blood ‘</p><p>‘ Let me drink from you first then! ‘</p><p>‘ No! OFF come back here! Let me taste your blood ‘</p><p>‘ ahhhhh no! ‘</p><p>Nanon and Seven were on top of the tree, shaking their head.</p><p>‘ sss and the perfect idiot mates are back just like that ‘</p><p>‘ ahh! Those two can’t stop making me feel envy! ‘</p><p>‘ssss just go and accept that rouge mate of yours! Problem solve! ‘</p><p>Nanon was about to snort back when he swift an unfamiliar scents,</p><p>‘ Ahhhhh I smell trouble. Hey seven call Mild and Ern. ‘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘ gotcha ‘</p><p>Off squirmed underneath Gun.</p><p>‘ what now Prince of all shadows? Hahaha ah I kinda like this position of ours, you under me. ‘</p><p>‘ ahhhh! Stop making me horny! ‘</p><p>‘ hahaha Sweetheart come on, doesn’t that turn you on, me drinking your sweet blood? ‘</p><p>‘ stop luring me ‘</p><p>Gun noticed how he was strangely stronger and faster than Off this time around, he eyed the smooth and alluring neck of his mate. He lips quirked up watching Off making funny faces totally annoyed at the situation, it was a rare sight. Off was never annoyed with him.</p><p>‘ Off ‘</p><p>‘ it’s unfair! You wanted to place your fangs mark on me, feed on me yet you… don’t want me to do it with you, do you really hate the idea of me leaving marks on you? You didn’t mind me leaving kiss marks on you though‘</p><p>Off whispered in a soft voice sulking.</p><p>Gun lightly brush his cheeks, kissing it before whispering.</p><p>‘ Fine, you can do it ‘</p><p>Off’s eyes glimmered in delight yet replaced with mixed shyness and lust when he heard Gun’s next request.</p><p>‘ but you can only do it in a place where no one can see but you… I have my pride and ego to protect *smirk* ‘</p><p>Luckily the two were chasing each other too much that they end up all alone somewhere in the forest, in a cave near the waterfalls, Off levitated some of the big rocks and blocked the entrance.</p><p>Gun give a mocking stare ‘ really Off? Scared that I’ll run away and just messing around with you?’</p><p>The Prince laughed sweetly before switching positions,</p><p>‘ Not really, just making sure our privacy. We may never know if one shadow all of a sudden pop up, ruin the moment, making you change your mind ‘ he reasoned out while slowly unbuttoning Gun’s upper clothes, the cocky mate even had the nerve to place his arm underneath his head.</p><p>‘Come on hurry up so, I can have my turn ‘</p><p>Yet his cocky expression changed into a crazy whipped smile when his trousers are being lowered down,</p><p>‘ where are you placing your mark? ‘</p><p>Off grinned blushing</p><p>‘ don’t pretend you are chanting it inside your mind purposely making me hear it ‘</p><p>Gun’s laughter echoed inside the cave as he spread his legs wider,</p><p>‘ Aw come on! So you can already conquer your thirst! Hahaha ‘</p><p>Off nervously but excitedly lowered gun’s brief’s down to his knees, he glanced at his significant other only to pout looking at how shameless and confident Gun is wiggling his eyebrows at him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OFF’S POV</strong>
</p><p>I purposely avoid my gaze from his erection, but this horny mate of mine is testing my patience as he grab my hand wrapping the around it. I never thought my relationship with Gun escalated this quickly, I can’t still believe how lucky I am to be paired by the Moon to him. Sooner or later I will make sure for us to be fully-mated.</p><p>‘ Gun ‘</p><p>I whined only to receive a demanding moan.</p><p>‘ Stop being fucking slow and just do it! ‘</p><p>I shake my head at his temper, I always realize how this guy is much much pervert than I am the closer and intimate we get. As I slowly stroke my hand, moving his erection up and down, I licked my lower lip, running my tongue to my fangs before slowly diving at the inner side of his thighs,</p><p>‘ AH! FUCK! ‘</p><p>He groaned slightly tugging my hair when he felt fangs sinking into his femoral artery, lapping up the sweetness chocolate-like taste of his flowing blood, I can’t help but moan at how delicious it is, I feel like myself floating as his blood fully entered my body, shit my body is being overwhelmed with the way our bloods are mixing, I fasten the pace of my hand pumping his love muscle while I lapped my tongue harder, my other hand was even squeezing his lower calves.</p><p>‘ Ahh! You fucktard! Are you trying to kill me?! ‘</p><p>I chuckled as I stopped drinking his blood, I licked the spot where my fangs are buried deep earlier, I even playfully sucked it before letting go, earning a smack from Gun.</p><p>This sly mate of mine, just because he already came, he already want his turn. He hurriedly grin at me, switching our positions, he was still full of energy as if I didn’t drink a lot of blood from him, he climbed on top of me looking ahmm… messy and h-hot, his sword is still freely bouncing up and down when he moves.</p><p>Fuck! I can’t help but cuss while a few hazy groans escaped my mouth when Gun strike for a kiss slightly licking his blood excess on my lower lip, that I honestly turn me on big time, with his knees slightly rubbing the thing between my legs.</p><p>I arched my neck instinctively when Gun keep eyeing on it since earlier, even when I was feeding on him, his gaze was fixated to it,</p><p>I groaned and grip his shoulder when he harshly buried his fangs without warning.</p><p>‘ AH! I WAS GENTLE ON YOU!’</p><p>I glared at him when I heard him retorted inside his mind.</p><p>‘ who told you to be gentle? Bleh ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GUN’S POV</strong>
</p><p>I saw him glared but smile shyly. Ah someone is peeking on my thoughts again. Oh well! It’s worth seeing him act shy and cute after invading my pervert mind anyway.</p><p>Vanilla, ahhhh fucking luscious vanilla!</p><p>That’s how his blood taste. While my mouth and tongue are busy on his neck, my hands move on its own, crawling under his shirt, squeezing his chest, earning a groan from him,</p><p>Ah fuck! It never crossed my mind how mind-blowing this is, As I suck the blood out of him, my naughty hands, acted again, they went under his shorts behind.</p><p>He arched his butt ‘ G-gun ‘</p><p>He whined moaning when my middle finger starts playing around his hole,</p><p>I glanced at him biting his lip seductively before biting his inner cheeks, trying to stop himself from moaning. I abruptly licked the mark I made repeatedly to close the wound, even kiss it after wards before, grabbing Off’s head pulling it towards me for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>‘ Fuck it.</p><p> </p><p>We should stop before we exceed our limit! You’re fucking delicious uh! ‘ </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Destined- Mate Union Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The controversial mates out of all destined mates were holding hands when they made their way back to the palace, after the erotic blood-draining session of theirs, they unwind and cool down around the falls, playfully teasing one another who groaned louder, came faster, and who are better making marks, they were like newlyweds on honeymoon, they will caught each other grinning ridiculously whenever they feel the mate bond inside them is getting thicker and stronger, not just that they felt the oddness at how their strengths were humorously increased after what they did inside the cave. They are actually confused at what caused it, them drinking each other blood or them being sexually intimate.</p><p>The two were lovingly smiling until they saw how tense the atmosphere is inside the palace and it’s because of the two intruders.</p><p>Off felt protective and possessive, instinctively hiding Gun behind his back, receiving a slap on his back. Gun nod his head at him, to move beside him.</p><p>Surprising the visitors Off followed him quietly.</p><p>‘ GUN! ‘ the two werewolf examined Gun from head to toe searching for any marks, Joss sighed when he saw nothing only to stop and place a distance between them after smelling the mixed scent of the two.</p><p>Luke feeling the hurt, disappointment yet acceptance of his mate, throw his arms around Gun.</p><p>‘ AH! You little shit! Hahaha we almost didn’t make it alive here out of worry but turns out you are surprisingly doing great! We thought you really did end up being a blood bag! Your screams were ear shattering ‘</p><p> ‘ As if I will let myself be someone’s blood bag ‘ Gun scoffed secretly sending a wink to a pissed Off, and just like that Off blushed.</p><p>‘ and wow! You heard my screams and felt the earthquake? Never thought me transforming was that strong ‘</p><p>‘ You transformed?! AH shit! That’s why you seem more like a vampire-ish this time. So you’re real vampire now?’</p><p>‘ I guess ‘ Gun shrugged trying to read why the others were looking amused after he said that and then he noticed how Off was awkwardly standing while everyone’s eyes are on him.</p><p>Gun chuckle when the visible certain mark in his neck is the one calling the other’s attention.</p><p>Joss was now silent and lifelessly staring at Gun and Off,</p><p>‘ hey joss since you are here can we talk? ‘</p><p>Gun blurted making everyone turn their heads on them, Luke was giving him for the first time a sharp look it was his mate bond instinct taking over. He patted Luke’s back.</p><p>‘ No need to act out of your character Luke. I won’t steal him from you ‘</p><p>Luke awkwardly look away ‘ Heh, calm your Prince vampire instead ‘</p><p>Off was there glaring endlessly, once again showing off his dominance out of all shadow, oozing this certain aura that divide himself from ordinary shadows like these werewolves, yet it melted when unexpectedly Gun pulled him in for a mouth-watering kiss, making everyone’s jaw-dropped.</p><p>‘ You look ugly when jealous stop it ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘ so… when is the union ceremony? ‘</p><p>Joss asked quietly, Gun’s eyebrows arched almost looking vertically.</p><p>‘ the fuck?! you knew about union ceremonies? You must know about- ‘</p><p>‘ Silver pack being traitor? Tch I’m an alpha of that pack…of course I know ‘</p><p>‘ and you didn’t told me, you honestly knew every lies the pack fed me huh? ‘</p><p>‘ I tried… keeping you away to Umbra as much as possible. I thought I was protecting you that’s why ‘</p><p>After a long silence Gun exhaled, ‘ I… think I wanted Off and I to be fully mated before the next red moon ‘</p><p>Joss massaged his temple ‘ I know. Obviously you won’t let him cross the line if you don’t plan that, it’s written all over you Gun that you’re… different now. ‘</p><p>Gun patted Joss’ shoulder. ‘ I’m in good hands Joss. Trust me ‘</p><p>Joss wrapped his arms around Gun, embracing him tightly, ‘ I’m wishing you two all the best Gun----AH! Fuck!‘</p><p>Gun chuckled as he glimpse at Off who’s currently whistling acting like he didn’t almost burn Joss hand.</p><p>‘ do you want to stay? Help us prepare and be one of our witness? ‘</p><p>Luke bolted next to Gun nodding, while tugging Joss’ arm. ‘ Come on! It will be our first time witnessing a union ceremony! Come on Joss! Let’s make our punishment worth it ‘</p><p>‘ punishment? ‘ Gun frowned.</p><p>‘ yeah! Hahaha we ran away from the silver pack to check on you despite Alpha Mond warnings hehehe ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> ‘ how about moonlight flowers?! ‘ Mild squealed yet Off brush his hair while kissing the shoulder of Gun who’s currently on his lap, being teased by Luke.</p><p> ‘ I already used that technique with Gun sister ‘</p><p>‘ Ack! Oho! That’s cute. Don’t you think so hon? ‘ Ern nodded at her,</p><p>‘ You love stars Gun right? how about the milky way method? *claps* ‘</p><p> Gun shake his head in a cocky way,</p><p>‘ he already did it too ‘</p><p>Off embrace Gun tightly while throwing a mocking look at Joss, earning a smack on his head from Gun.</p><p>‘ Focus.. you fucking lame prince! ‘</p><p>but the latter kiss Off after the Prince scoffed, </p><p>Joss and Luke exchanged laughter while shaking their head.</p><p>‘ Ahhh….Gun is really capable taming anyone even the most dangerous shadow is not an exemption. No wonder they’re made for each other ‘ they said in unison, their hands subtly brushing each other’s hand. The two werewolves blushed looking away receiving an annoyance look from Gun.</p><p>‘ Psh.. your relationship is still not progressing? Try making out. I’m telling you it will improve your mate bond strongly ‘ he proudly stated making Off nudge him.</p><p> ‘ tch, what? ‘</p><p>The Prince rubbed his chin on Gun’s shoulder lightly in left and right direction before whispering.</p><p>‘ how about the ocean parting in the middle as we walk together towards the moon? ‘</p><p>Everyone’s attention were grabbed by Off’s idea.</p><p> </p><p>‘ YOU CAN ACTUALLY DO THAT?!!!/ STOP SHOWING-OFF ‘ Luke-Joss yelled in shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Off nodded innocently.</p><p> </p><p>‘ or do you want me to raise the ocean level almost reaching the moon hmm Tesoro mio? ‘</p><p>‘ you’ll do that for me? ‘</p><p>The latter nodded eagerly smiling</p><p>‘ I will give you anything you want all you have to do is say it ‘</p><p>Off stiffened when he senses arousal coming from Gun, the radiating heat feels being transferred yet igniting the both of them with their proximity, the way Gun was smirking at him, massaging his thigh, is enough for him to know that his pervert mate is sending signals to him, everyone awkwardly stood up obviously sensing how the couple forget they’re not alone. And when Gun straddle Off in their sitting position, they knew that they should dispersed and mind their own business for the meantime. </p><p>Joss and Luke were guided to their room by an envious Nanon,</p><p>‘ Both of you can share one room right? I mean you two are also mates from the way the sexual and emotional tension between you are reeking? Sheesh I can’t believe another couple is here to make me feel alone. And when those are fully-mated ugh! I am the only one left unmated here ‘</p><p>‘ ssss- you are not alone sss ‘</p><p>Nanon glare back at the hissing serpent before mocking,</p><p>‘ ah wait till those two mated pair have children and you will wish to be alone again hahahah ‘</p><p>While the alone shadows were bickering, Off-Gun making out, Joss-Luke resting, Ern is currently pampering her emotional wife,</p><p>‘ huhuhu he will be full-mated soon… huhuhu and us … we will be parents in a matter of months, huhuhu Ern ….. I hate pregnant hormones, they are making me soft ‘</p><p>‘ <em>you were always a soft-hearted person, you even cried when I accidentally stomp on one of your precious flowers</em> ‘</p><p>‘ I can hear you Ern *glare* ‘</p><p>‘ hahahahah alright alright, you’re not soft, blame our little demon inside your body’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Despite the fact that the union ceremony was being held, in the middle of the night, remnant of brilliant-blueish-red flames streaked across the horizon, the ocean was split into two, the ocean level was higher than normally, the full moon was larger and closer almost possible to touch, different creatures was along the ocean as if they were floating, except for the water creatures such as mermaids, shadows capable of flying such as griffins, bats are all over the night sky together with some fairies, Giants and cyclops were amused at how they can stand above water, leprechauns are singing in chorus like a band, Mild and Ern were lovingly smiling at the righter part of the ocean, Joss and Luke were stiffly yet amazed looking at how many different creatures gathered for the union ceremony, the snake form of Seven wrapped around Nanon’s arm is grinning at she hissed her announcement.</p><p> </p><p>‘ Let’s sss all welcome our wonderful Youngest Prince of All Shadows of Umbra together with his extraordinary destined mate ‘ ‘</p><p>Joss and Luke glanced at one another as they both strangely felt like bowing, one by one they saw how every shadows including the Royals bow their head.</p><p> </p><p>--bgm: I was made for loving you – T. Kelly and E. Sheeran-</p><p> </p><p>As the two handsome smiling gentleman slowly walk together in the pathway created by the parting of the ocean, the path they passed through started being filled by water, the atmosphere felt heavier, stronger yet lighter and peaceful as they lessen the gap between them and the moon, as they reached their destination, they floated above the water, holding each other hands.</p><p> </p><p>Dearest Moon,</p><p>Behold the owner of the hand clutched in mine</p><p>the other half of my soul and heart, my destined mate</p><p>Every bone, blood, tears and flesh of mine screaming</p><p>With him is where I belong</p><p>Bless us as we fully accept each other,</p><p>As we become one tonight with your amazing grace</p><p>Along with every shadows that will stand as our witness</p><p>Glow, glow, beautifully and loudly</p><p>If you truly bless the union of our humble, destined soul and hearts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joss and Luke were astonished when the position where their hearts are located started glowing in a warm blueish red flame, resembling the color of the full moon, every hearts glowed along them, The Umbra was suffused with different glows and shades of pretty colors, they all cheered together as the couple was now officially fully-mated. Magical dust was thrown around the couple, Gun was laughing as well as Off as they started floating in the air, meeting the moon up close,</p><p> </p><p>‘ <em>I love you Tesoro Mio</em> ‘</p><p>‘ Right back at you ‘</p><p>Off gritted his teeth in annoyance, his fangs even showed up Gun laughed sweetly before reaching for the latter’s neck, whispering ‘ I love you too Off ‘ placing his lips into his after.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the other side, a group of spiteful humans are brimming with anger as they observe from a far the glowing world of Umbra, different noise rejoicing shadows can be heard.</p><p>‘ Chief, the Prince is now fully-mated. The possibility of them procreate powerful offspring cannot be disregard, we must attack sooner, the sooner it is, the sooner we live freely and fearless. ‘</p><p>‘ where is the filthy rouge? ‘</p><p>A sunkissed half-naked man filled with bruises from silver whips appeared out of breathe, he glared at every human being.</p><p>‘ Don’t fucking dare ruin the balance in both worlds! ‘</p><p>A man in his late-forties with a big slash of scar in his face laughed maniacally</p><p>‘ you already ruined the balance by pretending to be one of the humans hahaha! ‘</p><p>‘ all of you fucking weirdos must disappear and I together with my men will be taking over both worlds! Hahaha, just imagine us having control over those royal blood vampires *smirk* just imagine how wonderful the world will be if we people with brains have the upper hand. Years of fearing you idiots are over ‘</p><p>‘ *sarcastic laugh* That’s very naïve. All of you have no idea how powerful those royals are especially the youngest Prince. You ingrate humans have no decency and no sense of obligation. After being saved by them after your own breed betrayed you‘</p><p>‘ We already paid our debt to them, years of giving blood, years of being a slave to clean their filthy world, and yes we have no idea how powerful they are ha! But we do know their weakness now mostly the Prince, it is killing and the disappearance of their mate, their mate being gone is equal to ripping the other half of their whole being ‘ he stated kicking Ohm like a trash.</p><p>‘ *cough painfully* and how will you possibly do it? All of you are nothing but a trash humans ‘</p><p>The chief’s annoying laughter echoed, ‘ with the help of my witch mate, am I right mate? You will help me dissolve those blood sucker royals right? We will dissolve the balance and rule both human and Umbra’</p><p>The witch exhaled ‘ will you…. agree being fully-mated with me after that? ‘</p><p>The man wickedly smile ‘ Of course my love ‘  </p><p> ‘ what if you can’t have control over them? What if the black magic of that witch is not enough?! You will get all of you people get killed. No one dares to piss off the royals! ‘</p><p> The man disgustingly, lick his tongue across his mate’s cheeks,</p><p>‘ then we have no choice but to terminate them am I right love? You made the potion and spell that will kill them right? ‘</p><p>The witch nodded. ‘ as long as their mates are gone, killing the other half will be easy. I am still wary about the Prince’s mate though, ‘</p><p>‘ his true form is a vampire nothing but an ordinary vampire, he will be easy to kill, and this dog will make sure of it to happen ‘</p><p>‘ w-wwhat are you doing! Ugh! Get off me! fuck! ‘ he struggled as five buffed humans pinned him to the floor while the witch insert a needle from a syringe containing a pink liquid on his neck, before chanting.</p><p> </p><p>‘ KILL THE PRINCE’S MATE.</p><p>THE ROYALS. Kill everyone who blocks your way.</p><p>He killed your mate, Ohm.</p><p>You must return the favor ‘</p><p> </p><p>The chief smiled wickedly when the eyes of the rogue turned blood shot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘ MATES. <em>They will all be each other’s downfall, I will use their mates. Hahahaha Lame and weak shadows devoting too much at someone instead of themselves. I will kill my mate myself when she’s no longer needed. I don’t need a weakness. I am far smarter than these fools, selling myself to the devils for me to penetrate Umbra to observe and to suck on them to gain even a bit of power and immunity, *smirk* but who would’ve thought coming here, I will gain more as long as everything goes according to plan. I will be the most powerful human among all creatures I will combine both world and create my kingdom, they will all bow down to me, no more living in fear because I originally plan to exile every royals and only let those weaker shadows alive to serve me ‘</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Origin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Joss and Luke bid goodbye and on their way back to the Silver pack with wonderful memory of how beautiful a union ceremony between destined mates that they can’t but wonder how will it feel if they are allowed to hold such ceremony, wonder how amazing it is to back to their actual world, back to Umbra. They were unaware at how unconsciously they’re reaching for each other hands, they laughed at how silly they are,</p><p>‘ mate bonds are really amazing huh? ‘ Luke teased earning a smile from Joss.</p><p>‘ let’s give it a shot? I mean as much as I don’t want to hurt you a part of me still.. ‘</p><p>‘ still can’t absorb how we turned out to be mates? Hahaha that’s fine with me bud. No pressure ‘</p><p>Luke giddily stated wrapping his arms around Joss’ shoulder like how he used to do. They were teasing and exchanging thoughts as how to face their angry Alpha Mond when they sensed a rogue coming their way, they were alert yet when they saw a familiar wolf, they rushed towards the groggy brown wolf.</p><p>‘ OHM! THE HELL?! ‘</p><p>Ohm transformed into his battered human form, he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>‘ help me ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pants and groans spread all throughout the room as the new fully-mated couple explore each other’s body, boldly touching, groping each other’s body, squirming underneath each other once in a while, impatiently fondling one another, no one wanted to give in, swiftly switching positions while they were on bed, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, body pressing each other,</p><p>Gun’s expression darkened as he highly-skilled pinned down Off on the bed, the Prince felt his cheeks heated up when Gun used his knees to spread his legs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OFF’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>One,</p><p>two,</p><p>three buttons were patiently opened by Gun and the rest was ripped off my body, his dark and lustful expression is melting me that I almost want to bury myself under the ground. I felt tingles and electrifying sensation in everywhere his lips are landing, they started to my lips down to my neck, before settling down to my chest, he was nibbling the side of my chest, licking down to my side waist while massaging my left side, flicking, twisting the little nip, my body arched every time he will stop in a specific spot chomping on it, sucking it before placing a sweet kiss on it.</p><p>‘ g-gun ‘</p><p>He moaned back placing a kiss on my lips,</p><p>‘ I’ll be attentive to your dick now ‘</p><p>I groaned in embarrassment slapping his back when I heard his teasing tone, a surge of overwhelming pleasure rushed into my internal being as I felt my cock entered his warm mouth, I howl like a wolf after I felt myself going deeper inside him, making me feel the vibration coming from Gun’s laughter.</p><p>He released it, laughing</p><p>‘ Can you not do that? you always do that whenever I go deeper. It feels weird hearing a vampire howl like a wolf ‘</p><p>I shyly cover my face with a pillow</p><p>‘ sh-shut up I didn’t mean to make a weird sound it’s your fault for making me insane!‘</p><p>He laughed heartily yet without warning put my cock inside his mouth again in a faster manner making me go crazy as different strange sounds came out of me, my nails dig on the bed as I reached my climax, he jumped off the bed removing every piece of his clothes, standing confidently on top of me fully naked with his hard on, I still haven’t recovered when he reached for me to stood up with him, he pulled me into a demanding and deep-tongue kiss, my hand reaching for his lower body until I reached his erection, pumping it as it grow larger</p><p>He lunges into the side of my neck as we moved backward until I felt the wall behind me, he leaned closer pressing me more,</p><p>‘Fuck, f-faster Off ‘</p><p>‘ Ah! I’m coming closer ‘</p><p>‘ fuck ah-ahh –ahhsh ‘</p><p>I felt him trembles in my touch as he landed a soft kiss on my chest. Pulling me down slightly seated once again to the bed, meeting me with a passionate kiss, as he spread my legs, before settling himself in between,</p><p>his hands traveled down to my back before I felt his thick middle finger slowly entering my entrance,</p><p>‘ uh! ‘</p><p>I shyly look away as soon as he started finger fucking my hole, I tried my best to tone down the strange noises coming out from me yet when I heard his thoughts I involuntarily moaned his name loudly.</p><p>‘ G-gun! ‘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GUN’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuck!</p><p> </p><p>One</p><p> </p><p>Not enough!</p><p> </p><p>Two</p><p>Three</p><p>Fingers drove him crazy, fully stretching, loosening him up</p><p>Those sexy expression of his!</p><p>His fucking voice every time I pulled them out and pushing my middle deeper is turning me on a different level of pervertness!</p><p>Shit! I want to fuck him!</p><p>Fuck him until he can’t make any noise anymore!</p><p>Am I sadist if I wanted him to scream my name louder up to the point of creating laceration in his throat? Fuck! He’s so fucking turning me on, the way he was continuously making lustrous eyes yet embarrassment is fully visible. An evil smile appear on my lips as I felt slimy liquid on my fingers, </p><p>His face was so red, almost like it was close to bursting, I can hear his heart flip-flopping. I crawled on top of him holding his jaw firmly, for him to look at me.</p><p>‘ I love you ‘</p><p>‘*pants* I love you ‘</p><p>‘ may I? ‘</p><p>He pouted ‘ say you love me again first ‘</p><p>I laughed at his childishness before emphasizing his three words, the moment he nodded shyly I rammed myself in, even before he can spite me I displace his pain by kissing his mouth, transferring some of my blood as I slyly bite my inside cheeks to bleed,</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘ ahhh! I’ll go f-faster! ‘ Gun groaned as he stretched out Off’s right leg on his shoulder, repositioning himself as the angle let him go deeper and faster,</p><p>‘ t-tesoro mio…uhhh ‘</p><p>Both of them were stuck to the pleasure rushing into the deepest roots of their being, completely didn’t care at how the whole ground are shaking and strange energy is concealing the whole Royal Palace as they make love, completely playing ignorant with the furniture and frames breaking around them,</p><p>‘  Off! Fuck I’m seeing the world differently! Uhhh being inside you is fucking making me uh!!! Go insane!‘</p><p>‘ ahhhh y-yeah t—thrust deeper! GUN! T-there ! ‘</p><p>‘ I fucking love you / I love you ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Mild and Ern finally calm down and laughed at each other the moment the ground stopped shaking,</p><p>‘ Uhhh… I can’t believe they wrapped up fucking when the sun is finally rising! hahahaha‘</p><p>Ern just shake her head before, rubbing Mild’s belly, the baby bump is already showing up.</p><p>‘ ahhh our little demon is growing faster huh. Haha ‘</p><p>‘ I bet the little demon is also excited like their mother, Uncle Off is no longer a virgin! Ahahaha’</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p>Seven roughly hissed ‘ ahhh! Finally We can sleep, those honeymooners really gave their all huh! ‘</p><p>She was startled when she saw Nanon passed out after saying,</p><p>‘ My mate… is hurt Seven ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gun was admiring his mate early in the morning, caressing the mark he left all over Off’s smooth skin, without control he laughed evilly as he noticed their room was a complete mess, shattered furniture, vases and remnants of sharps coming from the broken glass window, their bed was almost like shredded sheets, and he completely lost it when he got a glimpse of some trees slightly bent outside the palace.</p><p>‘ Ah… what a night. I was even holding back last night wonder how bad it will be if we really go all of our stamina *chuckles* ‘</p><p>He showered Off’s naked back with fluttering kisses when his heart throbbed harshly, he stood up rushing, accidentally waking up Off, the latter immediately went to his side when he saw his eyes flickering once again from gray to silver ones, a strange vision of fire and wrecked Umbra appeared in his sight, silver pack crying and screaming for his name, different shadows being controlled by humans,</p><p>‘ GUN! GUN! ‘</p><p>Off repeatedly called his name, he snapped out of it when he felt Off’s cold yet warm touch. Gun embraced him tightly,</p><p>‘ <em>Fuck! What was that?</em> ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Off and Gun decided to consult Ern about the vision yet they were caught off guard when they saw Ern chanting spells around unconscious Nanon.</p><p>‘ what happened?! ‘</p><p>They all exchanged glances before Off, landed his eyes on Mild’s belly.</p><p>‘Wait… why are you bloated? ‘</p><p>Ern tried her best not to laugh, it was inappropriate and her wife will surely throw tantrums,</p><p>Mild huffed ‘ I’M PREGNANT YOU BUTT-WATERED BROTHER! ‘</p><p>Off blushed throwing napkins at her, Seven hissed.</p><p>‘ we can go back teasing and playing around after we figure out what’s going on ‘</p><p>Gun nodded he felt like his head twitched in a painful way, squeezing Off’s arm.</p><p>‘ what’s wrong? ‘</p><p>‘ nothing, no need to worry ‘</p><p>Ern’s eyes widen…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘ Mate. His Mate is in pain. Gun. He’s in the Silver Pack ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘ I’ll go with you ‘ Off announced.</p><p>‘ No, stay. Watch over our family here. ‘</p><p>Off was reluctant,</p><p>‘ <em>what if you don’t come back?</em> ‘</p><p>‘ <em>Where you are is where I belong. I’ll come back to you. </em>‘</p><p>Off’s eyes were comical when he heard Gun answered him back inside his thoughts.</p><p>‘ See? Our special connection is fully connected. We’re one now. So better behave. And wait for me to come back. I’m not alone, Seven will be with me anyway ‘</p><p>Off held Gun’s face softly kissing his lips.</p><p>‘ Be safe. I love you ‘</p><p>‘ you too and when I’m back let me see the world differently again ok? ‘</p><p>‘  <em>Ah, damn pervert</em> ‘</p><p>‘ <em>ah because you are damn sexy! Hahaha’</em></p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seven observed Gun carefully,</p><p>‘ hey limbless rep I can feel you staring at me, what do you want? If you’re going to ask me about me burying myself to your Prin---‘</p><p>‘ do you feel different? Sss you strangely radiating a different energy ’</p><p>Gun shrugged he does feel… different.</p><p> </p><p>‘ <em>you ok?</em> ‘</p><p>‘ <em>I’m fine. Off, I’ll be closing our special connection for a minute or so ok? I think it’s making me feel groggy</em>, <em>after crossing the Umbra’s border </em>‘</p><p>‘ <em>I’m pouting right now but ok I also feel like your body is still adjusting with your new gain abilities. Immediately contact me when you feel better alright? ‘</em></p><p>
  <em>‘ alright! Contact me when something interesting happen and also… *evil smile* fix our bedroom while I’m away so we can destroy it again once I’m back’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ I’ll pretend I can’t feel your arousal all the way from here bye ‘</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gun chuckled before answering Seven</p><p>‘ maybe because I got laid ‘</p><p>Seven hissed slapping her tail on Gun’s head, since she was wrapped around his shoulder. Gun and Seven have their serious and worried face when they saw the Silver Pack in deep chaos, the mansion was completely destroyed, a bunch of corpse were laying on the ground both in human and wolf form, the smell of gasoline is messing with his sense of scent, unable to detect his former family</p><p>‘ JOSS! LUKE!!!DAD--! ‘</p><p> </p><p>An arm stretched out , covering his mouth Gun was about to counterattack when he saw Alpha Mond wearing a mourning expression.</p><p>‘ what happened? ‘</p><p>‘shh! Follow me son! ‘</p><p>Alpha Mond shifted into his wolf form as they go deeper the territory almost reaching the human’s boundary. His dad embraced him tightly, Gun was shocked and agitated to see Joss and Luke injured, they were both laying in the ground unconscious, there were also some pack members but they were a dozen three of them are even kids,</p><p>‘ what the hell happened? Who did this?! ‘</p><p>Seven transformed into her devil form, pacing back and forth, kneeling down checking out the injuries, trying to figure out who did it.</p><p>‘ Where’s your mate?! ‘</p><p>His dad sounded angry, and Gun thinking that his dad’s tone pertaining his mate is responsible to what happened to the pack, he yelled.</p><p>‘ for fuck sake! My mate has nothing to do with this! He’s not capable of destroying things most especially lives of his creatures! OK?!!! ‘</p><p>Alpha Mond roughly shake his head, holding his son’s shoulder.</p><p>‘ You should’ve not separate with your mate! Gun go back to him immediately they already crossed the Umbra. ‘</p><p>Gun ruffle his hair totally confused, ‘ who? ‘</p><p>‘ The Origin! A group of fully geared and aggressive humans, they formerly served the Umbra’s shadow but they were poisoned with greed, their leader called Chief have an ancient witch as his mate. Their weapons are enveloped with spells possible in poisoning low levels shadows, they will not be killed immediately but will paralyze their whole body, and then they will shoot them or shred them to pieces. Gun they plan to terminate every powerful shadows, cast a spell to low levels for them to be under their control. They wanted to ruin the balance of two worlds, they want their group to conquer both world. ‘</p><p>‘ My Prince is not that weak. I need to make sure all of you are safe first. BUT HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL OF THESE? ‘</p><p>‘ Ohm. H-he was poisoned and spelled to kill you. Gun, the Prince yes! he is powerful but mates are the main weakness of every shadow, most especially the royals, killing you, making you disappear will drive the Prince to craziness and loss of control in his power making it easy for them to terminate him. Son.. Ohm even though he was a rogue and betrayed our pack by meddling with the humans, he can’t hurt his own race, so as much time that he can still think clearly he escaped from their claws, strive to ask help from us, but they tracked him that’s why they ended attacking us. We were unprepared and over numbered, plus the ancient witch has no mercy. She just everything her mate tells her. ‘</p><p>Seven was concerned and terrified when Gun’s knees buckled down while holding his heart, especially after hearing his next words</p><p>‘ I…*breathe heavily * I can’t feel MY MATE BOND WITH OFF! Seven! Let’s hurry back ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GUN’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> ‘ OFF, PLEASE ANSWER ME ‘</p><p>I desperately called out his name inside my mind,</p><p>My heart was still throbbing non-stop, it was getting weaker and weaker as we entered the umbra, No scent of Off, no powerful and intimidating energy of Off, neither Mild and Ern, even Nanon.</p><p>I ignored the unexplainable feeling of rage, anger and evilness rising into my soul.</p><p> </p><p>‘ PLEASE, BE SAFE OR EVERYONE WILL ALL SUFFER ‘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Dark Demon Angel God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gun felt suffocated, the once mixed scent of every shadows in Umbra were no longer detectable due to the gassy smell, the beautiful strong trees they used to jumped on when Off and him are fooling around are now lifeless sticks of charcoal, the scorched ground and the smell of burning lingers, the clear night sky that once show-off bright shimmering light of stars are now covered with black smoke,</p><p>Seven was deeply disturbed with the way Gun was closely observing every changes they encounter, as they are getting closer to the Palace she can’t help but try her best to connect with the royals, using her serpent track sensor.</p><p>Gun was disgusted when rotten smell hit his nose, his eyes watered looking at two corpse of leprechauns holding each other hands, some dead cyclops had their eyes open. He hasten his speed making Seven to coil herself around Gun tightly afraid that she will fall.</p><p>‘ Fuck! Fuck! Be safe be safe! Be fucking safe!‘</p><p>Gun chanted only to feel numbed and defeated as he looked at the once magnificent place burning into black dust,</p><p>Tears running down his face when two familiar lifeless body on the floor, with their heads hanging outside the door, he kneeled down crying clutching his chest when Seven hopped off him and turned to her devil form crying,</p><p>‘ Queen Mild, Ern ‘</p><p>Seven was trembling touching the bloody belly part of Mild, she turned around whispering to Gun.</p><p> </p><p>‘ T-they killed them… Gun..</p><p>even our innocent little demon that all of the royals have been waiting for a long time ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEVEN’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nothing, the mate of the Prince named Gun was staring at nothingness, he was rooted to his spot, yet his eyes….</p><p>His eyes were flickering from gray to silver ones still tears running down his stoned face.</p><p>I positioned myself hiding Gun behind me when I heard rustling coming towards our direction, only to exhaled in greatness, Nanon who was looking weak and covered with blood limping his way to ours..</p><p>‘ What the hell happened? Please tell me those are fakes, they are not them! Pleassse. And the Prince where’s our Prince!!!! ‘</p><p>Nanon didn’t said anything and looked behind me.</p><p>‘ We were outnumbered, they released a gas that was casted by a spell, killing all low strong shadows, while the weak level ones followed the witch’s instruction. We all… fought hard and as much as possible we… tried not to hurt any of our shadows even kill any single human because Off said so.. then Ern… she was distracted when she saw blood running down Mild’s legs, they disappeared leaving Off alone. He covered for them, yet he weakened and lost focus when the witch tricked him. Saying you are dead. That they managed to kill you, he lost contact with you! He can’t connect with you! Turned out the chief of those humans inserted something in his back, a syringe that contain magical potion blocking mate bond. They brought him and the controlled shadows to the human world. I didn’t know what happened to Mild  and Ern after Off covered for them‘</p><p>Nanon and I were startled when violent rumbling of lightning and thunder together with the ferocious wind, manifesting of unusual force and sense of direction. I glanced at Gun once again, he was still kneeling and staring at nothingness but this time around, he spoke with a deep different voice.</p><p>‘ where were you?  Where the fuck are you Nanon? ‘</p><p>I hid Nanon behind me when Gun turn to look at us, his eyes were blank silver, prominent veins across his forehead, his nails were unbelievably long and turning like silver claws, there it goes again. The different radiating energy coming from Gun, this time it was more overwhelming, the power he oozing out of his is making me feel drained and weak.</p><p>He stood up tilting his head in a mocking way..</p><p>‘ where were you and how come you were alive? ‘</p><p>Nanon looked away as he glistened ‘ I- I…. ‘</p><p>I stared at him in disbelief</p><p>‘ Coward! You were busy saving yourself?! ‘</p><p>‘ No! I was looking for my mate!!! I … caught his scent and presence… I was planning to save them and help Off I swear! B-but..‘</p><p>He said filled with guilt. I was shocked when Gun laugh in a blank and cold manner before turning around,</p><p>‘ You have gone spineless when you saw your mate under a spell, he couldn’t even recognize you. And he became an idiot tool destroying your home ‘</p><p>‘ G-gun ‘ I called him out shivering at how empty his tone was.</p><p>He walked robotically nudging me off the way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘ I will kill them including your mate Nanon then I will kill you… ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Off was chained in the middle of an open field like an animal for display, he was surrounded by thousands of humans looking at him with disgust, anger and slight fear.</p><p>‘</p><p>BEHOLD THE TRUTH ABOUT PRINCE OF ALL SHADOWS!</p><p>A WEAKLING!</p><p>A NOTHING BUT A USELESS LEECH HIDING BEHIND HIS FAMILY’S NAME! *mocking laugh*</p><p>ALL OF US NO LONGER HAVE REASONS TO HIDE IN OUR HOMES AND FEAR 24 HOURS A DAY! WE ARE COMPLETELY FREE FROM THESE HIDEOUS MONSTERS! I, THE CHIEF OF ORIGIN WILL END THE HUMAN’S MISERY BY KILLING THE PRINCE AND YOU WILL ALL BE MY AUDIENCE ‘</p><p>The crowd whispered to one another, some children are tossing stones at the Prince,</p><p>A lady in brown raised her hand</p><p>‘ What will happen to the other shadows?! Do you think they will let us live peacefully if we just killed their Prince?! ‘</p><p>‘ KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM! ‘ the mob of humans rallied, making the chief smile in glee.</p><p>‘ I was planning to keep these low level monsters for myself, to be my slaves but if they are bringing fright to all of you…. I will gladly terminate them… in exchange of everyone’s loyalty to me ‘</p><p>The crowd went silent until a man pump his fist up</p><p>‘ I rather serve to a human being rather than be under those monstrous creatures! ‘</p><p>The chief smiled wickedly thinking,</p><p>‘ <em>humans are indeed easily manipulated if you use their fears against them</em> ‘</p><p>He was interrupted when the Prince groaned his fangs showing off, his eyes started bleeding as he cries, matching his red shaded eyes, terrifying the people.</p><p>‘ Human! Stop this foolishness and beg for mercy! ‘ Off demanded.</p><p>He groaned loudly when the chief slapped him, digging his nails in his jaw as he grabbed it roughly.</p><p>‘ YOU. ARE ALL. ALONE. Stop acting dangerous and tough, where is that Prince who smile genuinely around his servers, remember? You even laughed at me for peeing my pants when I first arrived at Umbra. You made a fool out of me! All of you deceived us and feed our brains with terrors that was far from reality! ‘</p><p>Off ignored his rumbling and focus to his heart that was slowly hardening, his eyes were begging as he look at the chief’s mate.</p><p>‘ Ancient… witch. W-what did you do to your Prince? To your comrades, to your world. ‘</p><p>The witch avoided his eyes,</p><p> </p><p>‘ I’m so sorry. My loyalty stands to my mate and his desires,</p><p>You understand that, you even drained yourself to be a dormant and sacrifices a lot for your mate! ‘</p><p> </p><p>‘ Yes, but it was a choice I made because I know he was worth it,</p><p>Is this mate of yours worthy for you to commit everything against your beliefs?! ‘</p><p> </p><p>The chief abruptly interrupt when he saw how his mate was thinking deeply,</p><p>‘ stop brainwashing my mate! ‘</p><p>he impatiently yelled for the rouge Ohm,</p><p>Ohm was like a machine slitting Off’s neck with his claws, the blood gushing out contaminating the human world with his vanilla scent, </p><p>Off laughed sarcastically not minding how filthy and wrecked he looked right now.</p><p>‘ You are disgusting! Can’t handle a little amount of blood in your hand?! Making innocent shadows kill one another! Beside ha! I will heal within minutes human! How naïve of you ! ‘</p><p>‘ I’m no shadow like you who adores and feel arouse with blood all over him, you are the one who’s naïve! Hahahaha we injected some potion in you remember? One of its effect is inhibiting you to heal yourself. Haven’t you even notice why your wounds from whips are still fresh?! Another one is blocking your mate bond you will both be driven by the lost connection of yours, thinking each other as dead! I bet your mate who was hiding somewhere is bleeding in pain, even decided to kill himself when he felt the bond between you gone! And lastly, your heart will start to harden… You will die in front our eyes, bleeding nonstop in exchange of all the human blood we gave to the shadows, it will serve as a justice for depriving us our freedom and have us live in fear for so many years, never ever underestimate us humans because we… are the real owner of that spot at the top of the food chain. We are the most dangerous one. Maybe if you are like the rest of your ancestors you will never be in this pitiful position, maybe if you were wiser and never doubt using your actual powers against us the outcome will be different‘</p><p>Like a music festival everyone were dancing, singing and drinking alcohols, some were even taking a picture beside the bleeding Prince, his eyes were wide open, yet lifeless, he was still profusely bleeding like how water continuously flow in waterfalls. The other weak low level shadows were being played and whipped like animals by random people, as if the once feared shadows became a fun-circus attraction to humans.</p><p>That was until the sky started violently rumbling, children shrieked when a flash of lighting and thunder started striking scaring them to the corner. The wind was harshly breezing out cold masked off with bitterness, everyone shivered like tamed kitten. The chief and the rest of his origin went to their positions guns and grenades masked with spells were ready to shot any shadow that will appear.</p><p>*slow clap*</p><p>One</p><p>Two</p><p>Three</p><p>Slow claps were heard as a shadow became visible in the middle of the flocked scared humans.</p><p>‘ BOO ‘</p><p>He teased blankly, humans scattered all around yelling out of fear, they were panicking to hide up to the point that they were unconsciously bumping to the armed men of the chief, and some even lost their weapons due to some freaking human.</p><p>The witch sided to her mate, as if ready to protect him from danger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEVEN’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I had a hard time chasing after Gun, aside from I am in shocked how there’s no longer Umbra and my Royals, I am currently supporting Nanon as he begged me to help him stop Gun, because we both know, the moment he didn’t like what he see in the human world, Nanon’s mate will be his first target.</p><p>And when we arrived to the human world, we saw Gun blending in with the humans, smirking coldly before clapping his hand slowly mocking. There are no trace of Gun as I looked at him in his true form,  still his veins were almost popping out around his forehead like earlier, his silver eyes were a lot colder and empty while directly looking at a direction.</p><p>There I saw our wonderful Prince,</p><p>Bleeding nonstop, eyes wide-opened, his jaw and face have visible nail marks, his body was covered with slashes. He looked… horribly dead.</p><p>Prince. You can’t die. You just can’t.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Loud footsteps coming from Gun made the chief stand in defense, they were all shouting and trying their best to shoot him with the injection potion and casted grenades yet it was nothing but a failure, Gun already arrived in front of Off’s body.</p><p>he placed his hand gently around Off’s face his hands were trembling like how the ground started shaking intensely, the tears falling off down his face just like how harshly the rain is falling when he touched Off’s chest and heard nothing from the beating of the latter’s heart.</p><p>He placed his lips against Off’s forehead, he slashed the casted chain easily with his hand as he tenderly wrapped Off’s body to his arms, the human world was dead silent as they watch Gun mourned mutedly, all of them were unaware of the danger coming to them after.</p><p>The witch felt her heart wrecking out of nervousness and pity, the chief was annoyed with how everyone were not doing anything when it is their chance to attack the mourning mate of the Prince. He grabbed on casted sword and aimed to attack the shadow from behind when every each of them covered their ears as Gun’s high-pitched cry of pain, Seven hurriedly went to Gun’s side.</p><p>*sound of ground cracking*</p><p> Yelps of humans were heard, children started crying when the spot where Gun was embracing Off and a snake form of Seven, checking for loopholes indicating their Prince can possibly live, elevated from the ground, the rain stopped, yet lightning and thunder hit the ground, creating ball of fires wherever it land. Anyone who will see the human world from the upper view will probably assumed that these might be the image of real hell,</p><p>‘ GUN! SNAP OUT OF IT! AND LET’S CHECK ON THE HOPE THAT OFF IS STILL ALIVE! ‘</p><p>Seven screamed yet the latter’s heart was sealed with anger, pain, grief, and evilness to even listen to anything, all he can absorb is that Off, his mate is lifeless, he can’t hear his annoying voice, his blushing cheeks are covered with blood, his mouth was wide open as if he screamed out of pain while being drained, his lovely neck has a slit mark where blood is still gushing out, his eyes… his mesmerizing eyes that screamed every emotions for Gun is now completely red resembling the red moon.</p><p>‘ G-Gun? ‘</p><p>Seven immediately caught Off when Gun’s arms let go of him, screeching as he screamed out of pain, her eyes widen, when two beautiful huge black wings started growing from Gun’s back ripping his upper dirty shirt in the process, Gun flew higher up to the sky, dangerously looking at the burning human world,</p><p>Gun, with his long sharp nails, grazed deeply his skin from his wrist down to his elbow, the smell of chocolate-wine scent of his blood spread all throughout, he was blankly looking down at everyone. The shadow’s eyes started resembling his silver eyes, while the humans resembled his gray eyes,</p><p>They all bow down to him Seven’s eyes widen in realization looking at the lifeless Off.</p><p>‘ His true form is the demon angel?! FUCK! You need to fucking get it together and wake up! Or he will wipe the whole world and we will all forever ceased to exist! ‘</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NANON’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I managed to look at the few members of Silver Pack who managed to survive and decided to follow Gun to the human world to help, their eyes started glowing like how Gun’s eyes are, same goes with the humans.</p><p>Gun… he was really indeed the one.</p><p>The prophecy pertaining to the only Demon Angel God who miraculously will exist after a thousand years of extinction, the most powerful one who can manipulate any living creature with the magical aroma of his blood, the only creature who have the power to create or destroy the Umbra and human world completely and a pure-hearted soul will serve as his light for him to be save from darkness within him, and that light is the Prince. They are made to co-exist, to maintain the balance of both evil and good, for both humans and shadows to exist.</p><p>I wondered why his aroma blood exempted me, until I notice I am now elevated to where Seven and Off are. And my heart almost hop out of joy seeing my unconscious mate. </p><p>‘ He still consider you as a family, and this mate of yours even if he slit Off’s neck he knows he didn’t mean it. We better hurry up before darkness consume him,  Mild and Ern are alive, I finally sensed them Off was able to hid them and with the help of Ern’s spells, they were invisible somewhere here in the human world, they are both asleep earlier to gain strength, they were also poisoned but it wear off thanks to Mild’s power we better stop Gun before-- ‘  her words were interrupted when we heard Gun commanded.</p><p>‘ Shadows… wake up and bow to your ruler, heal one another and enjoy the show.</p><p>Filthy humans who deserves no mercy… Kill… each other .. brutally‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GUN’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> ‘ Shadows… wake up and bow to your ruler, avenge the death of your Prince’s death.</p><p>Filthy humans who deserves no mercy… Kill… each other ‘</p><p> </p><p>Greedy and Ungrateful filthy humans have no longer the right to live, what’s the use of them being humans when the shadows have more humanity than them.</p><p> </p><p>They deserve no mercy.</p><p> </p><p>I always knew I am different.</p><p>The way I was in love with night scary sky as if it was made just for me.</p><p>The way I denied to be controlled by anyone.</p><p>The way my mind works dangerously at times.</p><p>The way I was feared without doing anything at all.</p><p>Is simply because I am no shadow.</p><p>I am darkness itself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MILD’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mixture of different scent of blood all over the human world, screams of terror and pain will be heard no matter direction you are at. I glanced flew to the elevated ground and almost cry when I saw Off’s horrible situation,</p><p>‘ Shhh stop crying it’s bad for our little demon, we just pissed him off earlier that’s why it took us a longer time to create a fake dead version of our body, you should calm down. ‘</p><p>I hiccupped trying to calm myself rubbing my belly, I looked up and saw Gun in his true form he was undeniably beautiful, yet empty. He was watching blankly as he let himself entertained, I looked away and focus myself to healing Off’s slashes, instead looking at humans ramming each other heads to the ground until their brain spit out.</p><p>Honestly, I no longer have the heart to pity them after what my family went through, (but my heart goes to the children just like how Gun think so too, that’s why he gather them in one side protecting them in a bubble, they were just influenced badly by these greedy adults )</p><p>We never actually put harm in humans, we are just like them with extreme powers and hmm some of us also have weird appearances, but come on not all of their family members look the same.</p><p>To us shadows we are each other’s family.</p><p>Damn Filthy humans! You messed with the wrong family.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GUN’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I slowly approached the chief together with his mate and snapped them from my spell, both shivered in fear, I laughed in a deadly manner when I heard the thoughts of the chief,</p><p>I can almost hear the skull of the witch crushing with the way I was holding her head,</p><p>‘ see? I can kill you in a snap, I was hurting you badly and yet this mate of yours… do you want to know what he is thinking? He said he will use you as a decoy, an escape goat, thinking while I am busy torturing you, he’ll stick the needle inside his pocket on me. How pathetic! Tell me …is he still worth it?‘</p><p>I smirked coldly at the chief who yelled in pain when I slightly lessen the tightness of my grip and tossed both them to the ground, I playfully run my tongue across one of the casted sword, they both were shocked when I saw me unaffected.</p><p>‘ I’m amazing right, now you hopeless witch, do you want a second chance? ‘</p><p>I grin at her when I read her desperate thoughts,</p><p>‘ Kill him. Painfully and slowly . If you do it, you will gain yourself a second chance mate ‘</p><p>The witch like a robot hurriedly grabbed the sword swinging it, yelling in pain, crawling due to his legs were already detached, with a quick stab directly to the chief’s heart, the chief stared at his in disbelief and betrayal look before he was slashed into a half horizontally starting from his heart,</p><p>I laughed at how sadistically entertaining that was I went near her,</p><p>‘ you are not worthy yourself to have a mate ‘</p><p>I whispered before snapping her head like a tooth pick.</p><p>I… feel alive as I look at how much the human world resemble like hell, flames everywhere, terror screaming as humans kill each other, I look at my palm as it started burning.</p><p>Destroy.</p><p>I want to destroy it all, the darkness in me was almost near to consume me.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I was so close exploding the whole world, just one world from me the whole world will burst, and I will be the only one who’ll be able to survive, I didn’t even care living in nothingness…</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>That is until I hear his voice, until I hear his heart beating rapidly. In a snap every humans who managed to still be alive and everyone under the aroma of my blood collapsed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>‘</p><p>Tesoro mio…</p><p>Enough</p><p>Let’s go home ‘</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ENDING:  The Family of Shadows + confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Fifteen years later, </em>
</p><p>Umbra ..</p><p>a world wherein the first appearance of light in the morning to the period of ambient darkness from sunset to sunrise, the period when the sun is below or above the horizon, will always belong to the different shadows in the dark.</p><p>A world that no longer exist in the human’s knowledge, a world where fairies are starting to multiply once again, leprechauns are trying to trick cyclops with their dirty tricks, mermaids are freely singing when they want too, griffins flying among with the witches soaring high in a race,</p><p>A world ruled by a pair of destined mates, one is the most dangerous and powerful creature while his mate is most pure and have the kindest soul. Together with a sassy Queen of healing and the calmest Witch of all times. Most importantly their always loyal hissing serpent along with a bratty relative vampire of the royals who’s still having a hard time asking his mate to be fully-mated. And a werewolves couple who are assigned as keeper of peace between shadows even the two were the ones who needed to be at peace, since all they did was to bicker at everything.</p><p>And the tragedy will forever remain buried and forgotten.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘ it’s the love shot</p><p>Na nanana nananana</p><p>Na nananana nanana</p><p>Oh oh oh oh</p><p>It’s the love shot</p><p>‘</p><p>Love shot song by Exo was booming all over the newly made by glass castle of the Royals, while the cute little vampires and a little witch were waving their body and dancing excitedly to the song, behind them is a handsome royal Prince.</p><p>‘ Ok!!! Everyone face your left side now, na nanana nanana</p><p>And to the right oh oh oh it’s the love shot ‘</p><p>Off was the culprit at the cute morning routine of these little ones, Meanwhile Mild is the one responsible at documenting every memories of the children,</p><p> </p><p>‘ AH!!!!! How many times do I have to tell you boys no running inside! ‘</p><p>Seven scolded the three teens in werewolves form behind them is Alpha Mond who’ve been trying to catch up the speed of his grandsons.</p><p>‘ mom! Look …I got the eye…. of the tiger… woot woot!  Let’s add it as an ingredient to pseudo-blood potion pleaseeeee ‘</p><p>Ern nodded scratching the back of her ears, while making a new batch of pseudo-blood, a potion she created to satisfy the thirst of unmated vampires for blood,</p><p>‘ Ah you sure have weird taste like your mommy Mild and annoying voice like your uncle Off‘</p><p>‘ I heard that! ‘ the siblings yelled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Off smiled in contentment as he look over the seven sleeping littles shadows of them.. that is until he count them again.</p><p> </p><p>‘ three teenage wolves</p><p>A teen vampire, one cute little witch</p><p>And two little vampires, now…. Where is the three big angels of mine…</p><p>Do you know where they are huh Seven? ‘</p><p> </p><p>Seven hissed grinning at the Prince,</p><p>‘ sss make that four angels of yours? ‘</p><p>Off slapped his forehead lightly.</p><p>‘ please not again ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘ Alright! You’re doing great son! Oh yeah! Go higher! Yeah! Soar Higher! ‘</p><p>Gun cheered all the way from the cliff when he saw his son managed to fly in one go, he was about to tell his only daughter to follow her brother when ---</p><p>‘ ahhhhh this is fucking awesome dad! I am flying with the fucking griffins! ‘</p><p>he then grin at the youngest angel of theirs who is incredibly hiding himself with his white wings totally obvious behind the huge rock, the scaredy cat of the family hurriedly run without realizing his feet is no longer on the ground when Gun all of a sudden appear behind him saying</p><p>‘ Boo ‘</p><p>Gun almost rolled himself to the ground laughing and fully-entertained watching his two children teasing their scared brother,</p><p>‘ having so much fun tossing our kids up in the air? ‘</p><p>Gun gulped hearing the voice of his husband.</p><p>‘ daddy! Look we’re flying! ‘</p><p>‘ ahhhhhh! Dad! I don’t know how to go back to the ground! ‘</p><p>‘ Yo dad! Daddy Gun pushed me off the cliff again! Hahahah! But luckily my wings didn’t disappoint look how huge and beautiful they are ‘</p><p>Off shake his head at his evil husband, Gun on the other hand kiss the latter before on the cheeks before flying and join his kids up in the air.</p><p>‘ Come back here you pervert angel!!!!! ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nanon pouted at his mate who’s currently busy training the werewolf pups of Joss and Luke,</p><p>‘ hello! I need love and attention! Those kids are already full with it with their parents and every shadow here! every creatures love these children!’</p><p>Ohm tossed his newly changed shirt at the whining vampire.</p><p>‘ go ask for some love to the mermaids! ‘ he teased</p><p>‘ Aww come on!!!! Stop using them as an excuse! And I didn’t flirt with them!‘</p><p>Ohm pulled him into a swift kiss, ‘ whatever, I’m still busy. I love these kids more than you hahaha‘</p><p>‘ OHM!!! ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The castle was filled with jokes and laughter, all bad memories were wiped out when the first little demon of Mild and who turned out to be a witch came into the picture. Everyone rejoiced, and peace was gradually blossomed once again, they all decided to completely cut-off from the human world, Umbra is powerfully protected with a shield sealed with every shadows blood, Gun first had a hard time controlling the darkness inside him, but Off was always there to snap him out of it, and when their lovely triplets who turned out to be angels made the Umbra a lot livelier, and now the Umbra is livelier to the exponent of ten. The laughter and happiness is now times ten, on the counterpart the headache of these pairs are also multiplied by ten by they wouldn’t ask for their lives to be something different.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>‘ quit kissing my neck you bully angel! ‘</p><p>Gun embraced Off from behind, spooning him.</p><p>‘ Come on, Way is the only one I pushed of the cliff since… I know his wings are fully ready hehe. Come on, hmmm *kiss* don’t be mad *kiss* you do know ‘</p><p>Off caress Gun’s arm.</p><p>‘ sweetheart, do you still keep on having bad dreams, are you still having seeing the dream of me lifeless and horrible, the dream of you being consume by darkness--? ‘</p><p>Gun hushed him by kissing his mouth,</p><p>‘ No. I told you ever since those little shadows of our came, it disappeared and replaced by their smile, your smile ‘</p><p>‘ Good. I want you to erase it fully from your memories ‘</p><p>Gun gave a naughty smirk.</p><p>‘ I do have an idea, how to wipe them all out of my mind ‘</p><p>He said as his hand kept wandering on their own, Off can’t help but moan when he felt Gun teasing his entrance despite the cloth protecting it from him, as always Gun and Off’’s heartbeat reflect one another, their eyes were shouting happiness, love, lust and contentment. As their lips collide and on their way to seeing a world differently just like always…</p><p>‘ DAD!!!!! THE RED MOON IS CALLING FOR US! ‘</p><p>Five demanding voices yelled coming from outside their room, they both sighed yet laugh when they heard Seven hissing.</p><p>‘ PLEASSEEE COME OUT! YOUR KIDS ARE HARASSING ME TO ENTER YOUR ROOM! AND I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU BOTH NAKED HUMPING TO EACH OTHER WHILE EXCHANGING BLOOD LIKE THE LAST TIME! ‘</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three teenage werewolves are having a race with their Dad Joss and Luke as they make their way to the center field of the Umbra, behind them was Alpha Mond carrying a hissing serpent Seven in her snake form on his right hand. Mild and Ern were flying in a magic broom alongside their little witch who is extremely having fun with her own ride, which is her teenage vampire brother who keeps on jumping off from the tip of one tree and another. Ohm in his werewolf form is running to catch up the three teenage werewolves on his back Nanon was standing proudly. Meanwhile, Off and Gun are holding hands flying in the air, the three angels are flying holding hands with their two little vampire siblings in the middle.</p><p>And they all live happily ever after.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> TRIVIA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- The idea suddenly popped out when OffGun released Halloween pictures and was encouraged to do a Halloween special because of wonderful people in twitter, cheering me to make one. Shout out to you beautiful souls! Heart heart</p><p>- I also wanted to have a spin-off au of my first vamp Offgun sns au. I honestly don’t know if I did it though.</p><p>- The title was basically because I just feel like it. I honestly realized my title is almost not connected to the actual story my bad! But hey under your bed seems catchy hahaha!</p><p>- It was originally planned to have chapter 9 as the ending but I wanted an even number chapters soo… I added their life as parents. Hehe</p><p>- Songs mentioned were random hoho because I was currently listening to it so I included it *winks*</p><p>- I paused typing when I was doing chapter 1? Because I randomly felt someone was staring at me. Yeah! I plan to scare my readers yet I ended up scaring myself. Boo hoo *awkward smile*</p><p>- The ending part where OffGun family are holding each other hands was inspired by one scene in Peter Pan. If you know and get what I meant oho give me a fist bump!</p><p>- Gun’s real form is inspired by Devil Jin Kazama hihihi</p><p>- The light and shadow thingy is inspired by Kuroko’s basketball oh yeah!</p><p>- I was hoping for it to be wholesome, yet light and fluff, a little bit naughty funny? and dark I don’t know how was the outcome so kindly tell me if I did it badly or ruined the story you were rooting for. But deeply in my heart I was only wishing all of you had fun reading reading it. </p><p>* silently praying while laying on my bed*</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates: </p><p>Every Friday until November ends! Happy Halloween! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>